Sonny's Night with Tawni
by Clark.Kent95
Summary: When Twani wins an award, she goes out to celebrate with Sonny but when she gets drunk and says "I love you Sonny." things starts to bring theses two together. Femslash Tonny
1. Tawni's Night Out

**A/N: THIS IS MY FIRST STORY I HOPE YOU IN JOY**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE**

Tawni's Night Out

"Congratulations Tawni" said Nico.

"Thanks!" Tawni replied with a huge smile on her face looking at her award for 'Best Supporting Actress'. Tawni was the happiest girl at the moment.

Tawni made her way to her dressing room she shared with her co-star Sonny. As she entered the room she seen Sonny sitting at her vanity brushing her hair.

Sonny sees Tawni enter the dressing room with the help of the mirror and get up and runs to Tawni. She engages Tawni in a big hug.

"Oh Tawni I'm so proud of you!" Sonny exclaimed hugging her tighter.

"Sonny, I know we're best friends but you know how I feel about touching" Tawni said. "Besides I can barely breath with crushing my lungs!" Tawni gasp.

"Oh, sorry Tawni" Sonny said as she let go of the blonde diva.

"Thank you." Tawni replied. Unknown to Sonny, something inside of Tawni wanted Sonny to hug her again but Tawni pushed it down in her and walked over to their couch and sat down. "So I see you heard about my award." Tawni said as she glance over to the brunette and looked in to her brown eyes almost getting lost in them. '_God her eyes are so beautiful. Wait!... Why I'm I thinking about her like this!' _Tawni found herself thinking.

"Yeah I heard about it. I just wish I could have been there to see you get it." Sonny said as she looked the blond diva in her blue eyes.

"Well... You could come celebrate with me to night?" Tawni asked. _'Wait why am I being so kind to her?' _"Beside I need might someone to drive me home after wards." Tawni said. _'There. That's better."_

For a moment Sonny thought she seen something in Tawni's eyes but thought better of it. "Fine since I don't want to drink then drive."

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"Sonny this club is the hottest place in L.A!" Tawni said to a nervous Sonny who was eyeballing a guy with pink hair.

"Are you sure you want to celebrate here Tawni? I mean there's other place to go to." ask Sonny as they walked in to the club. Instantly Sonny's question was drowned out by Lil Wayne song _'Pop Bottles' _banging threw the club's speakers.

"Sonny relax. This is the place where all celebrities party. Its complete safe; come on let's get some drinks." Tawni responded while dragging Sonny to the bar. Once there Tawni ordered a White Russian and ordered Sonny a Cosmo. Once their drinks came, Tawni finished hers in one gulp while Sonny sipped hers.

"Come on Sonny loosen up." said Tawni." Better yet, lets dance."

"Umm... Tawni I..." came Sonny reply as she was drag to the middle of the dance floor by Tawni. "Tawni i don't feel like dancing"

"Stop being such a prune and relax" responded Tawni. She started dancing as Travis Porter's _'Make It_ Rain' started playing. _'Sonny just relax and move those sexy curves of yours. Wait why am I having these thoughts about Sonny? It must be the alcohol... Yeah the alcohol'_

"Fine Tawni." came Sonny's reply. As Sonny starts to dance, she starts getting more into the song. She begins moving her hips and moves her hands over her body. _'Dancing is so relaxing I should go to the club more often especially if Tawni will dance with me. Damn she's so beautiful. Wait this alcohol is playing tricks on my mind'_

"There you go Sonny, just relax and feel the music" said Tawni. _'She dances so beautiful and naturally. Her body's so beautiful I just want to touch all over it...'_

"TAWNI...?" yelled Sonny.

"Huh? What Sonny?"

"Do you want something to drink? You're sweating a lot."

"Oh yea please."

"Ok come on I think you like those White Russians." said Sonny as she pulled Tawni to the bar.

_'Her skin is so soft and smooth.' _Tawni thought as she was pulled aaway from dancing to the bar. Once there Sonny ordered Tawni's drink and a water for herself to clear her head from that thought from earlier.

"Thanks Sonny for the drink and for coming out with me."

"No problem Tawni. To be honest, I'm having a lot of fun to night." Sonny said as she smiled at her blue eyed friend.

"Oh well.. You're welcome Sonny." said Tawni. _'Her smile, its so pretty and right for her. I just want her to smile forever... I can't be having felling for Sonny. She's a girl... Or can I?'_

"Tawni are you ok?"

"Uhhh... Yea I'm ok" Tawni responded as she downed her second drink.

"Tawni maybe you should slow down on the drinks?"

"No I'm ok. I just had a lot on my mind. Bartender another one please."

**FOUR DRINKS LATER**

"Sonny... Come dance with me." Tawni slurred as she stumbled to the dance floor.

"No Tawni its time to go."

"But I don't want too." wined Tawni as Sonny tugged a drunk Tawni out of the club at 1 in the morning.

"Come on Tawni lets go back to my place where you can have some coffee."

Sonny half pulled half carried Tawni to Sonny's black BMW. When they got to the car Sonny put Tawni in the passenger seat and then got int he driver seat and drove to her house.


	2. Tawni's Confession

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE**

Tawni's Confession

As Sonny dragged Tawni to her front door, she heard Tawni mumble to herself drunkenly. _'Man she's heavy. She may look light but she's hurting my shoulder."_ Sonny thought to herself as she dragged Tawni to in to her apartment and laid her on the couch.

"Sonny you're so pretty." Tawni slurred, then cicupped.

"Ok Tawni whatever you say. Now lets get you comfortable" Said Sonny as she removed Tawni's 6 inch highs. _'There she should be comfortable now. Let's get that coffee started'_

**MOMENTS LATER**

"Here Tawni drank up"

"Sure Sonny anything for you." said Tawni as she drunkenly sat up and took the cup for coffee from Sonny.

"Careful Tawni, its hot..." Sonny said just as Tawni took a big sip and wasted the rest as the hot liquid hit her lips.

"HOT!" Tawni screamed as the hot liquid bath began to pull her back to her senses. "Sorry Sonny!"

"No its my fault. I should have let it cooled down before I gave it to you." Sonny replied as she begun to clean up the mess. "Look your shirt's all wet. Let me see if I have one for you." said Sonny as she got up and went to her room to find Tawni a shirt.

Moments later Sonny came back with a new T-shirt and sat Tawni up. "Let me help you get this off."

"Ok Sonny."

Sonny pulled off Tawni's shirt and was amazed by the blond head divas perfect curves and toned stomach, _'Wow she looks so sexy with that black bra on! Her stomach is so tight and her skin is so smooth...'_

"Sonny?" said Tawni.

"Yes?" Replied Sonny as she was snapped out of her train of thought and resumed putting a new shirt on her drunk friend.

"I love you" Tawni said.

Before Sonny could even respond, she felt Tawni's coco moco coco lips on her own. _'My god she's kissing me! And it feels...Good' _was what Sonny was thinking before she kissed Tawni back. Just as the kiss started Tawni pulled away and laid her head down and closed her eyes. "I really love you Sonny" was the last thing Tawni said before falling a sleep.

"I love you to Tawni" Sonny replied as she brought her hands to her lips and lightly brushed her fingers against them. As she sat there and let what happen sink in, she licked her bottom lip. _'Wow that was the best kiss I ever had! I can still taste her Coco Moco Coco lip gloss on my lips...Wait Tawni Hart just kissed me! What does this mean and she said she really love me. AAAAGGGRRHHHH!'_

Sonny got up and put the coffee mug in the sink then went to her bedroom to try and get some sleep at 2 in the morning but to no avail. All night she tossed and turned in her bed just thing about her kiss with Tawni and the four words Tawni said to her.

_'Why did she kiss me? She is really in love with me? It had to be the alcohol. Yea the alcohol! I was the drinks.'_

With that Sonny closed her eyes and begun to sleep with her mind a little at eased.

* * *

><p><strong>YEA THIS IS GOING TO BE A SUPER SHORT CHAPTER AND ITS GOING TO BE THE ONLY SHORT CHAPTER. I THOUGHT THIS IS A GOOD PLACE TO END BEFORE SONNY'S STEAMY DREAM ABOUT TAWNI. ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW.<strong>


	3. Sonny's Dream

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE**

**Sonny's Dream**

**A/N: I HOPE THIS 'LITTLE' TONNY ENCOUNTER WILL DO. THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION. PLEASE ENJOY BUT MAYBE A WARM OH COLD SHOWER SHOULD BE WAITING ON STANDBY LOL.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Sonny you know what I said to you is true. I really do love you"<p>

"I love you to Tawni"

"Great now kiss me" Tawni said as she pulled the brunette by the hair in to a deep passionate kiss.

Sonny's hands began to run wild over Tawni's slim, well toned body. She began to move her hands down the sides of the blue eyed diva. As they broke apart from the kiss for air Sonny's hands never left their resting place at the bottom of Tawni's shirt. Sonny looked deeply in to Tawni's blue eyes and said "I always loved you. I wanted to kiss you Coco Moco Coco covered lips for a long time."

"Well then how about you kiss them again then" came Tawni's reply.

Sonny smiled before she took her hands and slow grabbed the bottom of Tawni's shirt. She pulled the shirt up to Tawni's stomach but before she pulled the shirt off of Tawni, Sonny kissed her again.

Sonny enjoyed the kiss. She leaned back until she was laying on the bed her eyes closed. She give herself to the kiss until she felt a tongue slid across her bottom asking for entrance. She opened her mouth as a war of the tongue begun for dominance in each others mouth. As Sonny passionately kissed Tawni, Sonny resumed pulling off Tawni's shirt and threw it to the floor.

"I see you don't waste time to get what you want" Tawni chuckled as she broke the kiss and smiled down to Sonny.

"Mmmm" came Sonny's reply as she smiled up at Tawni. "I can't wait to get the heart of the famous Tawni Hart" Sonny said in a very sexy voice.

"Well let's not wait then!" Tawni said as she begun to kiss down Sonny's jaw line. Sonny moaned as Tawni begun to move down Sonny's jaw line to her neck as Sonny moans became loader.

"YESSS...That feels so good" Sonny said as Tawni begun to suck on Sonny's pulse point causing Sonny to moan from deep inside herself. She tangled her fingers in the blond's hair and arched her back.

Tawni stopped kissing Sonny long enough to remove Sonny's shirt. She then begun to kiss down from Sonny's neck to her collarbone. She then lightly bit down on it cause Sonny to moan again as Tawni biting became harder.

Tawni smiled as she sat up and begun to remove her bra. "Stop," Sonny said."Let me do that for you."

Sonny sat up and trailed her hands from Tawni's side to her back leaving goosebumps on her almost completely naked torso. Once she reached the clasp of Tawni's bra she smiled and unhooked the fabric and let it fall to the floor. _'Wow her breasts are so beautiful!'_

"What are you think sweetheart?" Tawni asked.

"How beautiful you are." Sonny replied as she took one of the partially erected nipple into her mouth and began to flick it with her tongue.

Tawni threw her head back in pure sexual pleasure. She gave a high pitched moan as Sonny lightly bit down on the nipple.

"Yes...Sonny I...love...that!" Tawni said through gritted teeth.

Sonny smiled as she switch nipples and repeated her actions as before getting a louder moan from the blond headed diva.

"Get up" Sonny said to Tawni who was straddling her.

Tawni followed the instructions as Sonny removed her bra and pants. Sonny then stood up and unbutton Tawni's pants and let them fall to the floor. "These are for you to remove." Sonny said as she pointed to her own underwear.

Tawni had a smile equal to that of Sonny as she slowly descended on the brunette's erected nipples taking the right one to her mouth and flicked it with her tongue. She then gently sucked on it and drew circles around it with her tongue exerting and low moan from Sonny as switched to the other one repeating her actions with a little more force. "SHIT...TAWNI DON'T STOP!" Sonny yelled.

"Somebody has a little foul mouth" Tawni joked as she stopped her actions and looked down at Sonny's lust fulled eyes.

"Shut up and fuck me" came Sonny's reply. Tawni smiled and begun tailing kisses from the valley between Sonny's breasts to her tone stomach. Tawni stopped at Sonny's belly-button and dipped her tongue into and causing Sonny to start laughing and wiggling away."Stop Tawni! I'm ticklish there."

"I know. That's why I did it." Tawni said with a devilish grin before trailing a circle around Sonny's belly button. Tawni resumed her slow kissing descend to the center of Sonny's pleasure."These," Tawni said pointing to Sonny's underwear,"as got to go!"

"Well, why don't you remove them for me?" Sonny ask as she lifted her hips off the bed giving Tawni permission to remove them.

Tawni gave her trademarked smile and cupped her hands on Sonny waistband and quickly deposed of the undergarments. Once they was out of the way, she resumed her trail of kisses. She kissed her way down Sonny's small trimmed patch of hair above Sonny's center then stopped before she reached her destination and looked into Sonny's eyes.

"Please Tawni don't stop" pleaded a sexually frustrated Sonny.

"Sonny, I love you soo much." said Tawni.

"I love you...TOOO!" came Sonny's reply as she was barely able to finish her sentence as Tawni begun to kiss her clit."Mmmmm...FUCK YES!" came Sonny's reply as ecstasy began growing in the pit of her then took the clit into her mouth as Sonny let a deep moan from the bottom of her her chest erupt from her mouth.

Tawni looked up from her position from between Sonny's legs before smiling and flicked Sonny's clit with her tongue."SHIT... TAWNI... YOU'RE... GONNA... MAKE...ME..." Sonny began before she was cut off by Tawni.

"Not yet." Tawni said as she sat up. "Do you trust me Sonny?" Tawni asked.

"Yes." Sonny whispered.

Tawni smiled then she begun to trace small circles on Sonny womanhood.

"OHMYGOD... YES!" Sonny shrieked out. But before she could speak, Tawni shoved her middle finger between Sonny's wetness. Sonny could only gasp for air as Tawni began to slowly move her finger in in out of her lover at a slow pace."FUCK... YES!"

Tawni quicken her pace upon hearing Sonny curse. Once Sonny was wet enough, Tawni added another finger into Sonny moistened folds.

"HELL... YES. DON'T STOP!" Sonny yelled as she threw her head back and gabbed a handful of blond hair and another handful of sheets. "YOU'RE... GONNA... MAKE... ME... COME!" Sonny said through shallow breath.

As if on que, Tawni added a third finger into the mix and sped up the pace as she took Sonny's clit into her mouth. In mere seconds Sonny let out a ear splitting scream as her first real orgasm rocked through her body as she shook.

Once she had regain control over her body, Sonny spoke through the after effects for her orgasm."That... Was... Just... Amazing." sonny said breathlessly.

"I hope so." said Tawni. "I had to bring my A game to the most beautiful woman in the world"

"Second most beautiful woman" said Sonny.

"Second? Who the first?" asked Tawni.

"You." said Sonny.

"Sonny..."

'Mmmm... I can listen to you say my name all day." said Sonny.

"Sonny... SONNY" came Tawni's voice but sounded far away. "SONNY... WAKE UP!" Yelled Tawni

Sonny opened her eyes and shot up quickly in a cold sweat and with a burning center. "Huh?... What?... Tawni? Wh- what time is? Sonny stammered.

"5:30, are you ok?" Tawni asked. "You're sweat a lot?"

"Oh, I just... Just had a bad dream." Sonny said looking ever where but at the blue eyed blond beauty.

"Oh a bad dream? Was it about me?" Tawni asked with a small grin on her face.

"Huh? What? What makes you think it was about you? The world does isn't revolve away Tawni Hart." Sonny said. _'How did she know about me dreaming about her'_

"Well... I heard you call out my name like 10 times." Tawni explained. "You didn't have a sex dram about me did you?" _'Because if you did, that would be so HOT!'_

"WHAT? NO!" Sonny looked up in horror as Tawni hit the nail on the head. _'Was I that loud when I called her name out? Damn those eyes are so beautiful'_

"I was joking clam down Sonny. Geeses!" Tawni said. _'You so had a WET dream about me... Then again who didn't?'_

"Oh sorry Tawni. I'm... Just not a morning person" Sonny lied.

"Really Sonny 'Sunshine' isn't a morning person?" Said Tawni with a raised eyebrow.

"Look," Sonny said as she attempted to get up but felt a hug wet spot on her shorts that made her stop all movement. _'Wow Tawni that this to me?'_

"Sonny you was saying" Tawni said trying to get the brunette's attention.

"Huh? Oh, yea... um... I was saying that being woken up a 5:30 in the morning isn't the best thing in the world" sonny said.

"Well I do want to go home and take care of my hangover." Tawni said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Well nobody made you drink all those drinks" Sonny replied.

"Well if somebody had stopped me then they wouldn't be up at 5:30." Tawni shot back.

"Find just get out so I can change." Sonny said defeated.

"Oh its not like I haven't see you in your underwear before." Tawni said without thinking. _'SHIT... I did not just say that out loud!'_

"What? You watch me undress?" Sonny ask with her eyebrow raised.

"No... i mean I may have accidentally waked in on you once or twice." Tawni admitted. _'Or maybe 5__ times?_ "but I swear I never just stood there and just looked!" _'Maybe 4 times'_

"Tawni just go into the living room" Sonny said as her voice nearly cracked. _'I hope you like what you seen'_

"Fine but hurry up." Tawni said before turning and leaving.


	4. Driving Miss Hart

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE**

**DRIVING MISS. HART**

**A/N:I would like to know what you guys thought about my first Tonny encounter. Review plz. Sorry it took me so long to update, been busy. I will try to updated every Friday or Saturday  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"What is this girl doing to me?" Sonny asked herself as she got out of bed and went to her bathroom to clean herself up.<p>

_'I know Tawni doesn't like girls. At lest I think she don't.' _Sonny thought as she then went to her closet and took out a low cut 'I Love L.A. T-shirt and tight fitting jeans. _'Who am I trying to impress? I know damn well who I'm dressing like this for!'_

"SONNY HURRY UP!" Tawni yelled from the living room.

"Ok I coming." Sonny said as she started getting dress.

_'What's taking her so long to get dress?' _Tawni thought as she sat down on the couch holding her head. _'God my head is killing me. I still can't believe that I, Tawni Hart, kissed Sonny. More Importantly I can't believe I liked it.'_ "SONNY COME ON!" yelled Tawni.

"I'M ALMOST DONE!" Sonny yelled back as she grabbed a medicine bottle.

_'__I know Sonny's a girl but I can't help but like her. Her hair. Her big brown eyes. And that smile. That big goofy smile.'_ "SON- Oh sorry I didn't hear you come out." Tawni said as Sonny entered the living room. As soon as Tawni's eyes landed on the brunette, her mind instantly became empty of all thoughts except that of Sonny and her low cut T-shirt that showed for her breast and her tight jeans that showed off her ass and her black boots.

"Here Tawni, this should help with your headache." Sonny said as she handed the bottle of medicine to Tawni.

"Thanks." Tawni said as she took the bottle as Sonny headed into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

When Sonny came back with the glass sahe headed it to Tawni who took it and drunk it after she put a pill in her mouth.

"Are you ready to go?" Sonny ask.

"Yes this house is making my headache worst" Tawni replied._ 'Wow that was mean for my standards. Is that hurt on her face?'_

"Why can't you be nice to me for 10 seconds?" Sonny asked as she opened the door with Tawni behind her.

"Don't give me that." replied Tawni. "I was the one there for you when Chad broke your heart. I still don't see why you dated him. He's self-centered, egotistical, and greedy."

"Just like you." Sonny said. _'Ex__cept you cared for my fellings__... Sometimes.'_

"Except I'm not a jerk." Tawni said as she begun to walk to the elevator with Sonny right behind her.

"Whatever." came Sonny reply as she glanced at Tawni's ass. _'I am not looking at her ass right now'_

As Sonny pull her black BMW out of her condo garage on to the road at 7 in the morning, she glance at Tawni out the side of her eye. "Tawni?" Sonny asked.

"Yes?" came Tawni replied. _'She better talk about last night.'_

"Why did you kiss me last night?" Sonny asked.

_'Damn!' _"Well... Uh... Did you enjoy it?" Tawni shot back as she turned in her seat to look at Sonny.

"What?" Sonny ask as a blush ran across her face.

"Did you? Tawni said.

"No." Sonny said. _'Yes I did and I want to do it again.'_

_'Sonny you're a horrible lair.' _Tawni thought.

"Well is what you said after the kiss true?" Sonny asked as she drove onward to Tawni's house.

_'Shit.' _"What did I say last night?" Tawni said as turned in her seat.

Sonny quickly glanced at the blond before looking back at the road ahead.

_'Why is she doing this?' _"You said that you really love me?" Sonny said.

"Well apparently you don't know when I'm joking." Tawni said.

"Oh" Sonny replied with disappointment in her voice and on her face.

_'I hate to see a frown on her face. She need to_ smile._' _"Look Sonny, You're my best friend. I didn't mean to hurt you with out thinking about it." Tawni said.

"Coming from you that's kind of nice." Sonny said.

Tawni smiled a small smile before reaching over the gear shift and planting a small kiss on Sonny's cheek. As Sonny felt Tawni's kiss, she turn a bright red and glanced over at Tawni who give her signature diva smile at her.

_'Why did she just kiss me? She's playing with me.'_ Sonny said to herself.

__"Sonny, maybe you should keep your eyes on the road." Tawni said.

"Oh sorry. My just staring at you and... you know I'm just rambling now..." Sonny rambled after turning her head back to the road.

Tawni gave a little chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Sonny ask as she turn on to Tawni's street.

"Nothing." Tawni replied with a smile on her face.

"Something."Sonny said with a quick glance at the blond diva.

"Sonny! Just drop it!" Tawni begun her famous whine.

"Fine."Sonny said as she pulled in to Tawni's empty driveway.

"Shit! I fought I left my car at the studio." Tawni said as she smacked her head with her hand.

"Its ok Tawni. I can come pick you up for work later today, how about that?" Sonny asked.

"Really? Thanks." Tawni replied. _'She's so nice to me even when I'm a total bitch to her.' _"Sonny do you want to come in for something to eat?" Tawni asked.

_'Is she asking me on a date? Yes! Yes! Ye- I can't!' _"I Would love to but I promised Grady that I would help him with his dating problem." came Sonny's reply.

"Grady needs more than your help. He needs; who am I kidding? He's helpless!" Tawni cracked as she began laughing.

_'You can be so mean but true!' _Sonny thought as she began laughing. "Ok that was mean but so true." Sonny said.

"Yea I know but its Grady." Tawni said as she began laughing again.

"For your information, this a very lovely girl interested in him" Sonny responded.

"What's wrong with her?" Tawni asked.

"Nothing." Sonny replied.

"Whatever." Tawni said as she started to get out of the car.

"Tawni wait I have something for you!" Sonny with excitement in her voice.

Tawni stopped her movement and turned her head to Sonny, "What is it?" she asked.

"First close your eyes." Sonny said.

"SONN-" Tawni said as she began her whine.

Sonny put her hand up to silence the blond diva before speaking. "No whining. Just close your eyes."

"Fine!" Tawni said as she did as she was told.

"Now hold out your hands." Sonny said as she reached in the back of the car on the floor. Tawni held out her hands awaiting Sonny's gift.

"Sonnnnny, hurry up and give it to me!" Tawni whined.

_'Oh I want to give it to you alright.' _Sonny thought. "Ok Open your eyes." Sonny said.

Tawni opened her eyes to see Sonny holding a combo pack of Coco Mocho Coco Lip Gloss with a small envelop taped to it. "WH- HOW? THANK YOU!" Tawni said as she took the gift and begun looking at the different size bottles.

"You're welcome. It's a congratulations gift for your award." Sonny said.

"Thank you Sonny" Tawni said as she hugged Sonny the best she could with the gear sift between them.

"Again you're welcome but I have to go." Sonny said as she pulled away from Tawni.

Tawni opened the door and got out of the car, "This is the most thoughtful gift I ever received." Tawni said.

"Really?" asked Sonny.

"My mom doesn't even try to get me something I would like anymore." Tawni replied.

"That's so sad. I'm sorry." Sonny said.

"Its ok." Tawni replied in her usual diva voice.

"How about we go out after work today?" Sonny asked with a raised eyebrow.

_'A date with Sonny Munroe?' _"Ok its a date." Tawni replied

"Great! How about 8?" Sonny asked.

"8 its is." replied Tawni as she closed the car door and walked to her door and waved to Sonny.

_'Its a date!' _Sonny said as she waved and backed the car out of the driveway.

Tawni opened her door and walked into her kitchen to get herself a cup of coffee. As she entered the kitchen, she sat her gift from Sonny on the counter and fixed her drink. As she begun drink she looked at her gift and noticed the small envelope. She sat down her coffee and picked upped the envelope. She opened the enveloped and took out the small card and begun reading it:

_**Dear Tawni,**_

___**First congratulations on your award. I knew you have the talent in you when I watched you on So Random! Working with you have been the best experience ever. I hope that someday that I have as half as much talent as you. I've been your biggest fan ever and to become your best friend was a dream come true. Once again congratulation!**_

___**Love, Sonny**_

Tawni look at the card in her hand for 5 minutes staring blankly at it. _'She is too nice for her own good.' _Tawni thought. _'Just say it Tawni! Its true! I, Tawni Hart, am in love with Sonny Munroe! Good now say it out loud.'_

"I, Tawni Hart, am in lo-" Riiiiinnnnngggg! "FUCK!" Tawni said as her house phone rung. Rrrrriiiiinnnggg.

"Hello!" Tawni said in to the phone with irritation in her voice.

_"Well I see somebody woke up on the wrong said of the bed."_ came Marshall's voice from the other end of the phone.

"Oh sorry Marshall. Its more like the wrong side of Sonny's couch."

_"Sonny's couch?"_

"Long story. Anyway what's up?"

_"I just wanted to know if you're coming to work today?"_

_'Well there's a little brunette I have to see.' _"Yea, I'm coming in today. In fact Sonny will be back at 2 to get me."

_"Ok see you at 2 then. Bye"_

"Bye" Tawni said as she hung up the phone. Tawni looked over at the clock, _'7:45 I need so sleep and a shower.'  
><em>Tawni thought as she headed up stairs to her room to sleep. _'Me and Sonny on a date. Who would have guessed?'  
><em>Tawni thought as she laid down and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 is in the books. How will Sonny's and Tawni's day at work go? More importantly, how will their<strong> **"date" go? Chapter 5 next but please REVIEW**


	5. Helping The Helpless

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE**

**HELPING THE HELP****LESS**

**A/N: Tawni came to terms with her feelings how about Sonny?**

* * *

><p><em>'I have a date with Tawni Hart!' <em>Sonny thought to herself as she drove to Grady's condo which was 15 minutes from Tawni's house. _"I wonder what should I wear?' _ Sonny thought before she was snapped out of her thought by her phone ringing.

"Hello." Sonny said in to the phone.

_"Hey Sonny. Its Marshall. I just called to check on Tawni. I called her earlier and she sounded irritated."_ Marshall said.

"Its probably because we was up at 5:30 in the morning. We had along night last night."

_"That's right you two went out last night."_

" What do you mean?Wasn't like it was a date or anything!" Sonny said with a nervous chuckle.

_"Nobody said it was."_

"Oh well anyway, Tawni had a little to much fun and got drunk and I didn't want her to be by herself so I took her to my apartment and let her sleep on my couch."

_"Well just make sure you two are at work by 2:30."_

"Ok boss."

_"Alright bye"_

"Bye" Sonny said as she pulled up to Grady's condo's garage. Sonny parked her BMW next to Grady's blue Ford Explorer then got out and walked to the elevator to ride it up to Grady's 3rd for condo. Sonny got off the elevator and walked to the far end of the hallway to Grady's door which was right next to Nico's place. Sonny rung the door bell and waited.

"COMING! GIVE ME A SECOND!" yelled Grady. One minute later the 260 pound, 5 foot 10 inch, short haired blond boy open the door with out a shirt on just as Nico walked off the elevator.

"GRADY! PLEASE PUT A SHIRT ON! Sonny yelled as she put her hands in front of her face and turned her head.

"MAN! What did I tell you about opening the door without a shirt on!" the 6 foot 3 slim African American said as he mirror Sonny's actions.

"Sorry guys," Grady said as he went back in to his house. "The best way to eat ribs is without a shirt."

"Who eats ribs at 8 in the morning?" Sonny asked Nico as they walked into Grady's condo.

"Grady that's who." Nico answered following Sonny.

They walked into Grady's living room just as he reappeared with a blue t-shirt on. They sat down on the couch as Grady took his seat in a Lazy Boy.

"So Sonny where are you coming from dress like that?" Grady asked.

"Oh!" Sonny said as she looked down and realize that she had on a low cut v-neck that exposed a lot of her chest and some skin tight jeans. "Uhm... I Just took Tawni home this morning."

"Really? Because the way you look, I would've thought you had a date." Nico commented.

_'You have no idea.' _"Actually I do have a date tonight after work." Sonny said matter-of-factually. _'Damn it! Why did I just say that?'_

"Oh really? With who?"Nico asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah! Who the lucky guy?" Grady added.

_'Me and my big mouth' _Sonny thought. "Well its not really a date. Me and Tawni are going out for a night on the town." Sonny said.

"You and Tawni?" Nico questioned.

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?" Sonny answered.

"Nothing just, Tawni never been really nice to you." Nico said.

"Well for your information, we had a very nice conversation this morning and have a better friendship." Sonny said.

"Anyway," Grady said to change the conversation. "Nico where are you coming from this early in the morning?"

"Oh well I had a date with Portlynn last night. Afterwords she ask me to come in for some 'coffee'!" he said.

"Coffee? Oh 'coffee'!" Grady said.

"You guys are so nasty and immature." Sonny said.

"Anyway we're here to help Grady." Nico said just as Grady's doorbell rung.

"I got it." Grady said as he got up and went to get the door.

"Who is that this early in the morning?" Sonny asked.

"I don't know." Nico replied. "But what's up with you and Tawni?" he asked.

_'What did that come from?' _Sonny thought. "Uhm... What do you mean?" Sonny asked just as Grady came back from the door with a lady.

"We'll finish this later." Nico said.

"Guys this is S-" Grady begun before he was cut off by Sonny.

"SARA!" Sonny said.

"SONNY!" The cream colored 5 foot 2, slim, brown eyed, long haired brunette said.

"You two know each other?" Nico asked with a raised eyebrow looking from Sonny and Sara.

"Yeah!" Sonny said as she got up to hug the shorter brunette. " We were best friends in middle school back in Wisconsin!"

"Yeah. We were always together!" Sara said as she hugged Sonny.

"What are you doing in California?" Sonny ask as she breaking the hug.

"Well my job decide to transfer me out here to be manger of their Western Operations." She said.

"Really? Cool!" Sonny said.

"How do you know Grady?" Sara asked.

"Oh we work together on a television show. How do you know him?" Sonny asked.

"Well I might him my first day in California and he showed me around L.A." Sara answered.

"Is this the girl you told us you fell head over heels for?" Nico asked.

"NICO!" Sonny yelled as she turned her attention to the slim boy.

"What?" He said as he threw his hands up.

"Grady, you have a crush on me?" Sara asked raising her eyebrow.

"Uh..." Grady stammered as he turn a deep shad of red and look to Sonny for support.

"Go head and tell her." Sonny said.

"Well the truth is, I have a huge crush on you since I might you." Grady rushed out.

"Aww. Well I came here to tell you the same thing and ask you to go get brunch with me." Sara said.

"Really?" Grady said as he turn his head to the short brunette. "I mean of course I would have brunch with you! Let's go!"

"Aww... I just love happy endings! But first Grady, don't you think you should change your shirt?" Sonny asked.

"No I think what he have on is just fine." Sara answered. Smiling at Grady. "Besides, if this date goes well then he won't have it on for long." Sara whispered to Sonny.

Sonny smiled as she begun to blush.

"Well then shall we?" Grady asked as he extended his hands to Sara.

"Let's!" Sara said as she took Grady's hands.

"Come on Sonny we have a conversation to finish." Said Nico as he grabbed Sonny's hand and pull her out the living room to the door.

"Bye guys. Have fun!" Sonny called as she was pulled out the condo.

"Nico! Slow down!" Sonny said as she was pulled next door into Nico's condo.

"Ok now spill Sonny. What's up with you and Tawni?" Nico ask as he let go of Sonny.

_'How did he find out about me and Tawni's situation? Did she call him? Of course not this IS Tawni we're talking about!'_ Sonny thought. "What do mean? We're just friends like always." Sonny responded.

"Oh no don't give me that." Nico said. "Every time somebody say her name you get this look in your eyes like you found your true love."

_'Is Tawni my true love?" _Sonny asked herself as she sighed. "Nico can I tell you something but you have to promise not to tell anybody not even Grady. You especially can't tell Tawni I told you this." Sonny said.

"Yeah you can. I promise." Nico said.

"Well last night I went with Tawni to that new club downtown and well she got drunk so I took her back to my place where she slept on my couch." Sonny began as she went and sat on Nico's couch.

"Well what else?" Nico asked to get her to go on.

"Before she went to sleep she-um... She kissed me." Sonny said looking at her hands.

"Oh! Well..." Nico begun before Sonny interrupted him.

"She also said that she loved me." Sonny finished.

"Well... Maybe... Maybe it was the alcohol?" Nico reasoned as his hand rubbed the back of his neck and his eyes roamed upward.

"I thought so to but when I was driving her home she started acting differently." Sonny said as she look up at the slim boy.

"Different how?" Nico asked looking at Sonny.

"Just not like her usual self and when I asked her about it she wouldn't look at me." Sonny answered remembering their conversation in the car earlier that morning.

"Well maybe she was think about her feeling for you." Nico said. "If she said and did that when she was drunk then it must have been on her mind for a while."

"I guess you're right." Sonny said.

"Do you love her?" Nico asked as he took a seat on his coffee table.

"I don't know? I guess." Sonny said as she look back at her hands.

"Sonny you have to know before you to go out tonight." Nico said.

"I know but between the dream I had and her diva like ways. It just confuses me." Sonny said not thinking about what came out her mouth.

"Wait you had a dream about her? What kind of dream?" Nico asked.

_'Shit! I have got to start thinking before speaking!' _Sonny thought was her eyes grew into large saucers when she realized her mistake. "Well its kind of personal." Sonny said as she avoided eye contact.

"Oh I understand what type of dream it was. Its ok I won't tell." Nico said. "But you have to ask yourself 'do you love her'?"

_'I can't but I am. Ever since she was there for me when Chad left me. I guess that kiss sealed the deal.' _Sonny thought. "You know what Nico? I am and I'm going to tell her to night." Sonny said as she got up to her feet.

"That's right Sonny!" Nico said as he got up to.

"Thank you for everything!" Sonny said as she hugged Nico.

"You're welcome." Nico said as he broke the hug just as the phone rung. "Hello?" he said when he answered the phone. "Oh hey Portlynn!" Nico said before he put his hand over the mouth piece of the phone and mouthed "I got to take this."

"Call you later." Sonny said as she made her why to the door.

As Sonny walked down the hall to the elevator, she thought about how work would go and about her date tonight. She thought about how she was going to tell Tawni she loves her. She had a million thoughts in her head as she got in her car and looked at her phone to see it was 8:56. _'__Enough time for me to go home and get some sleep.' _She thought to herself as she pulled out of the condos and headed home.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 down and Sonny as come to terms with her feelings. Two Chapters in less than 24 hours.<br>**

**Spoiler alert! Next Chapter Sonny dreams again about a certain blond. But before you go read please review **


	6. The Tawni Effect

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE**

**THE TAWNI EFFECT**

**A/N:Sorry about all the mistakes in the last chapter. You can go back and reread if you like. As promise Sonny dreams again. All of the Tonny action will not happen in a dream to let you guys know. I'm sorry for not updating sooner but my WI-FY was messing up but I'm back.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>As Sonny pulled in her apartment's garage, she started thinking about Tawni and her new profound love for her. Sonny got out of her car and went to her elevator and ascended up to her floor. Once there, she exited the car and walk to her door her cell phone begun to ring. She glanced down at the cell phone to see that the caller is Chad.<p>

_'What do he want?' _she thought. "Hello."

_"Hey Sonny, are you busy tonight?"_

"Chad when we broke up I told you to lose my number." Sonny said as she entered her house and went into her room.

_"I know my lady wants me back."_

"I am not your lady! Now stop calling me!"

_"Sonny come on you can't still be mad at me?"_

"What's the matter? Your play thing left you?"

_"Sonny it was a mistake-"_

"No stop right there. You cheated on me and broke my heart. You put me in your shadow for your image. You was never there for me but someone else was. In fact tonight I'm going out with that person, so I would like it if you don't call me again! EVER!" Sonny said as she hung up the phone.

She looked at the device in her hand with watery eyes before shaking her head and going to her closet to change. _'Why is he trying to push his way back into my life? I don't love him anymore. I love Tawni.' _Sonny thought as smile began to grow across her face. "I love Tawni Hart!" Sonny said out loud as she began changing into some gym shorts and a big T-shirt.

Sonny climbed into bed with a smile on her face as sleep began to quick descend on her.

* * *

><p>"Tonight was just perfect!" Sonny said as she was sitting on Tawni's bed as Tawni came into the room carrying two glasses of red wine.<p>

"Well what do you expect when Tawni Hart go out anywhere?" Tawni said as handed Sonny a glass and begun laughing.

"Tawni you are so full of yourself." Sonny said they both begun sipping their wine.

"Well how about I become full of something else?" Tawni purred as she sat down her wine and straddle Sonny and took her wine and drunk it down.

"You know? I love it when you talk like that." Sonny purred before she captured Tawni's Coco-Moco-Coco lips in a passionate kiss.

Tawni moan into the kiss and feel Sonny as she smiled because of the sound. After a few heated minutes of kissing, they braked for air. "Has anybody ever told you how wonderful you kiss?" Tawni asked.

Sonny smiled and said, "No but I have a feeling after we're done here, I'm going to here it all the time."

"Damn right you are!" the blond diva said. Tawni kissed Sonny on lips before moving to her jawline trailing kisses down it back to her lips. Sonny fell back until she was laying on Tawni's bed with Tawni right on top of her kissing her.

Tawni turned her attention to Sonny's neck as she began kisses and biting Sonny causing her to moan out in complete pleasure. Hearing Sonny moans put a devilish grin on her face. She begun sucking on Sonny's pulse point causing to moan louder.

"Oh... Yes... Tawni!" Sonny eked out as she moved her hands to Tawni's shirt, give it a tug over the diva's head. Tawni stopped her pleasuring on Sonny's neck to ease out of the shirt coming over her head. Sonny ran her hands over the lace pink bra before kissing Tawni and turning her over on her back. "You love your pink don't you?" Sonny asked.

"You know me." Tawni replied.

Sonny smiled as she removed her shirt. Sonny sat straddling Tawni as she ran her hands over Tawni's torso. Tawni let out a small chuckle. "Stop! That trickles!" Tawni said as she begun to squirm.

Sonny raised an eyebrow before capturing the diva's lips in a another passionate kiss. Tawni moan as Sonny's tongue slid across her bottom lip. Instantly Tawni opened her mouth as her and Sonny begun a war of the tongues. After a few minutes of kisses, Sonny pulled away for air and put her thigh between Tawni's legs up against Tawni's center.

"AHHH... YES!" Tawni scream in ecstasy as she arced her back off the bed.

"Mhm... You like that?" Sonny asked in a purr before she started nibbling on Tawni's ear cause her to moan again. Sonny stopped her nibbling and reached behind Tawni and removed her pink bra and took one of Tawni's semi-erected nipples in her mouth causing Tawni to moan deep from in her and arc her back.

Sonny began to flick and bite the nipple. "SHIT... SONNY!" Tawni said between breaths.

"Somebody has a foul mouth." Sonny said as she raised her head and smiled. Sonny moved of of Tawni and took the waistband of Tawni's pants in her hands and begun to unbutton them.

"Sonny please I need you to finish me." Tawni said as she took deep breaths.

"You'll be done in no time." Sonny replied as she unzipped Tawni's pants and removed them. Sonny put her fingers on Tawni's matching pink underwear to feel her wetness. "You're so wet Tawni." Sonny said as she began to rub Tawni's center thorough her underwear.

"Mmmm... Yes!" Tawni eked out as she begun to arc her back again. She closed her eyes and begun to moan in rhythm of Sonny's touches.

Hearing Tawni moan put a seductive smile on Sonny's lips. Sonny stopped her actions on Tawni which close her to give a little whimper. Sonny grabbed the waistband of Tawni's Victoria Secret Underwear and pulled them off and threw them across the room.

"You look so beautiful."Sonny said as she kissed Tawni again. She begun to trail kisses drown Tawni's jawline to her planted soft kisses on her neck and bit her to moan loud. Sonny resumed her trail of kisses to Tawni's breast and give both of them kisses and a little bite.

"Mmmmm!" Tawni managed to eke out before Sonny begun her descent with kisses again. Sonny reached Tawni's navel and trailed a circle around it causing Tawni to squirm. Sonny looked upped with the sexiest smile on her lips as she made her way to the small strip of trimmed blond hair just above Tawni's wetness. Sonny took a deep inhale of Tawni before taking her center in her mouth.

"FUCK!" Tawni yelled as Sonny ran her tongue up and down Tawni's center. Tawni nearly came just from that touch. "FUCK! SONNY I'M GOING TO COME!" Tawni yelled.

"Not yet." Sonny said.

"Baby... Please." Tawni begged.

"I love it when you call me baby." Sonny said as she added two fingers into Tawni and begun to pump in and out.

"FUCCCCCKKKKK!" Tawni yelled as she begin to move and rhythm with Sonny's actions. "I'm going to come Sonny!"

"Yea come for me baby!" Sonny said as she added another finger and curled them to hit Tawni's spot.

"YESS..." Tawni gasped out between breaths as Sonny begun to move faster with her actions. "I'M COMING!" Tawni yelled.

Sonny stopped moving her fingers when she felt Tawni walls tighten over them. She wait until Tawni recover before removing her fingers from Tawni.

"You was so wet. I wonder what you taste like?" Sonny said before licking Tawni's orgasmic bliss off her fingers. "You taste wonderful." The brunette answer herself.

"Sonny... You... Was... Amazing." Tawni said weakly.

"I have to be for you." Sonny replied.

* * *

><p>"SONNY OPEN THE DOOR!"<p>

"Wha... What!" Sonny said as she was woken up by the loud banging on her door. _'What time is it? 10:00 a.m.'_ Sonny thought. "COMING!"

Sonny got out of the bed and went to her front down to see who would be yelling like crazy. Sonny opened the door to see her mother standing in the hallway.

"Mom what are you doing here at 10:00 in the morning?" Sonny asked as she wiped sleep from her eyes.

"I guess you forgot our mother daughter breakfast this morning." Miss. Monroe said as she entered Sonny's house.

_'Shit! I totally forgot!' _Sonny thought. "Mom I'm so sorry. Its been a crazy morning." Sonny said as she sat down next to her mom on the couch.

"Sonny you have been this forgetful since you fell in love with Chad." Sonny's mom said.

"Don't remind me. He was a totally jackass." Sonny said rolling her eyes.

"Sonny you may be grow but that doesn't give you permission to cuss in front of me." Sonny's mom said.

"Sorry mom but he was." Sonny said looking at her feet.

"I know, now tell me whose the lucky guy" asked Sonny's Mom as she smiled at Sonny.

_'Damn I know this day would come but not so soon.' _Sonny thought. "Well... I think I found Mr. Right" Sonny said.

"Really! Who is it?" Asked Sonny's mom.

_Might as well tell her out front.' _"Its Tawni." Sonny said.

"T-Tawni?" Sonny's mom said.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I did A cliffhanger sorry. And again sorry about not updating sooner I'll try to not let it happen again. Love you guys.<br>**


	7. Confusing Minds

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE**  
><strong>Sorry about the cliffhanger in the last chapter but I'm back to finish it. Sorry for the wait. I got me a beta and we took some time on this chapter. This Chapter is for my goes out to my beta. THANK YOU! And thank you to my reviewers and people who add this to their story favorites.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>CONFUSING MINDS<strong>

"T-Tawni?" Sonny's mom said as she stare at her daughter, slightly confused.

"Mom? Do you hate me?" Sonny asked with concern in her voice as she touched her mother's arm. when Connie felt the touch of her daughter she instantly snapped out of her trance.

"Sonny listen to me. I will never hate you," She began,"To tell you the truth I hoped you'll fall in love with someone like her."

"But Chad was a male version of her." Sonny said with a confused look on her face.

"But Chad doesn't show the kind of care for you like she does." Connie stated.

"So are you okay with me dating a girl?" Sonny asked, hoping the answer would be positive.

"Do she make you happy?" asked her mother asked.

Sonny sighed with relief,"Yes, even though she can be mean at times; I know that Hollywood made her that way." Sonny answered.

"I accept you and your decisions Sonny." Her mom replied. "Does she know how you feel?"

"I'm going to tell her tonight on our 'date'." Sonny said using air quotation marks when she said the word date.

"Wow a date! Where to?" Asked Connie.

"Mom, I'm not telling you! Besides, I haven't even thought about a place yet." Sonny replied.

"Oh. Don't you have to have to go to work today with her?" Sonny's mother questioned curiously.

"Yea. In fact I have to pick her up at 1 p.m." Sonny replied as she glanced over at the clock over her table. _'10:45. I need to take a shower. I need to find some nice clothes. I wonder what Tawni will be wearing today?'_

"Sonny are thinking about Tawni?" Her mom asked raising an eyebrow.

"Wh- what? N-no." Sonny stammered out not looking at her mother as she started rubbing the back of her neck.

"You are a horrible liar Sonny." Her mother said with a small laugh.

'Busted!' Sonny thought, "Yes mom I was thinking about her. In fact I have to get ready so I have to get ready so I can take her to work."

"Do you actually plan on working today?" Connie put on an odd smirk, hinting something to her daughter.

"MOM! OUT!" Sonny yelled as she got up and went to her door.

"Okay I know when I'm not wanted." Her mother said as she raised her hands up in defense. She got up off the couch and walked over to Sonny. "Honey, you know that I love you and if Tawni makes you happy than you should be with her." She said as she kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Thanks mom. I love you." Sonny said as she opened her door.

"I love you too." Her mom said as she walked out the door. _'Finally! It took her long enough to stop fighting with herself and admit the truth._' Sonny's mom thought as she walked down the hall. _'Anybody can see the love between the two of them.'_

After her mom left, Sonny decided to take a shower. 'She's so understanding.' She thought, 'That's one thing I won't have to worry about later. Now I need a shower.' She went to her room to get fresh underwear and a towel. 'Just by the end of the night I'll have two of the most important women in my life. My mom and Tawni Hart.'  
>Sonny thought as she went into the bathroom and began to undress.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TAWNI'S HOUSE 10:50 A.M. MARCH 15, 2015<strong>

"Tawni wake up."

"Mhmm... 5 more minutes Sonny." Tawni said still half-sleep as she turned away from the person trying to wake her up."

"I'm not Sonny now wake up its Zora." Zora said as she put her hands on her hips. _'Well you made me do this.'_ Zora thought. "If you don't wake up now then you'll miss the clothing sale at Hot Topic!" Zora said smiling.

"CLOTHES? ON SALE! WHERE!" Tawni yelled as she sat straight up looking around. As she began to realize where she was, her eyes landed on the criminal who work her up in such a rude way. "Zora why did you do that to me? More importantly, why and how did you get into my house?" asked Tawni in an annoyed voice from begin woken up.

"Uhm... You gave me a key remember?" Zora said holding up Tawni's spare key. "You said you always lose your keys so you gave me one just in case."

"I'm starting to think that was a bad idea." Tawni said crossing her arms over her t-shirt covered chest and pouting her lip.

_'Diva!_' Zora thought.

"Why are you here anyway?" asked Tawni.

"Because I got a text from you last night." Zora said as she pulled out her phone to show Tawni the text.

"What? I didn't text you... Shit!" Tawni said smacking her forehead with the palm of her hand as she remembered the text.

_**Flashback March 14, 2015**_

So-Sonny! My drank is empty!" Tawni drunkenly said.

"Tawni I think you had enough." Sonny said.

"I want more! Tawni whined.

"Fine okay." Sonny said as she walked off to the bar.

"Thanks So-Sonny." Tawni said as she took her phone out of her purse. Drunkenly she started to text some one in her phone.  
><em><strong>End of flashback<strong>_

" I Tawni Hqrt loves Sonny Mornw. I will willl keeeep her to meself." Zora read from her phone. "I know you were drunk but how much of this is true?" She asked.

"Uhm..." begun Tawni as she took a breath to compose herself. "I don't know Zora. I'm sorry. Im so confused right now. She's so nice to me while I treat her like dirt. To be honest, I won't be surprised if she hates me."

"One thing I can tell you is that Sonny doesn't hate you." Zora said. sitting down on Tawni's King size bed.

"I know we're suppose to be best friends but she doesn't even know the real me." Tawni said with her head down.

"Do you want her to know the real you?" Zora asked.

When Tawni finally lifted her head and nodded, Zora's cheery personality come back. "Then tell her about yourself."

"Okay, but it won't be easy." Tawni said.

"It will. Trust me. Now..." Zora paused, "Why were you dreaming about Sonny away?" The small girl gave Tawni her usual wacky smile.

* * *

><p><strong>While that's chapter seven. This is my first story and I'm getting great feed back. After this story is done I will write either a KiGo or Victorious or Icary story. Tell me what you want. <strong>


	8. The Incident

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE**

**I'm back with another chapter. This will be my longest chapter so far. I forgot to add that everybody is in their 20's. Zora is 20 and everybody's 4 years older than her. I own Officers Ortiz and Smith.**

* * *

><p><strong> The Incident<strong>

"TAWNI! HURRY UP!" Zora yelled into the bathroom. "You've been in there for 45 minutes!"

"Okay!" Tawni said as she walked out of the bathroom, dressed in a pink blouse and blue jean pants. "Can aget ready for work in her time?"

"Well you could, if Sonny wasn't coming to get you." Zora said.

_'Sonny! That's right she's taking me to work.'_ Tawni thought.

"Tawni stop think about Sonny and get ready." said Zora, as she rolled her eyes.

"H- how did you know I was think about her?" Tawni studdered.

"When ever somebody says her name you get this big smile on your face and your eyelids close halfway." Zora explained as a small blush crossed Tawni's face. "Now get ready. Its 12:30!"

"Okay. I'm going. You sound like my mother." Tawni said as she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"I only do this because I love you sweetie." Zora laughed in a motherly voice, causing Tawni to roll her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny's apartment 12:40 noon<strong>

"Damn it! Where is it?" Sonny asked herself as she tore her room up looking for her lip gloss. "Great! Looking for this stupid thing put me behind time!" She yelled to herself as she begun applying the cherry flavored lip gloss.

The bell rang, causing a loud, 'DING, DONG!' go through her house.

_'Who is that?'_ Sonny thought as she walked out of her room, to her front door. "Who is it!" Sonny asked as she reached the front door.

"Its Chad." came the reply.

_'What does he want?'_ Sonny thought as she opened the door. "What do you want?" Sonny said, pure venom in her voice.

"Well hello to you too." Chad said as he leaned against the door frame.

"Chad, I'm not in the mood for your bullshit right now. Now tell me what you want or get out of of my door." Sonny said as she begun to close the door.

"Wait!" Chad said while putting his hand up to keep the door from closing.

"No Chad. Go away." Sonny said as she tried to close the door again.

"NO!" Chad yelled in anger as he forced the door open, knocking Sonny to the floor in the process. Quickly, Chad turned to close the door, he also locked it.

"Ch... Chad. G... Get out of my house." Sonny stammered from the floor.

"I told you Sonny! NOBODY LEAVES CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" Chad yelled down to a terrified Sonny. As Sonny tried to get up, Chad took a tight hold of Sonny's wrist, keeping her to the floor.

"OW! Chad you're hurting me!" Sonny yelled, as tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

"Sonny, I'm telling you that you're making a big mistake." Chad said in an eerie clam voice.

"I don't love you any more!" Sonny said trying to pull herself up.

"No!" Chad growled as he pinned Sonny to the floor with her hands above her head. "You're not going anywhere."

"Chad please let me go!" Sonny begged as tears ran down her face.

"I told you Sonny, nobody leaves C.D.C." Chad said with a devilish grin on his face.

"Chad! Don't do this." Sonny pleaded.

"I'm tried of your bitching. I'm going to take what you should have given me alone time ago..."He kissed Sonny's lips.

_'Oh God no! Please let this be a dream!'_ Sonny thought as Chad forced his tongue into her mouth.

"You're mine!" Chad said as he force his leg between Sonny's jean-ed legs. Chad took both of Sonny's hands in his left hands while his right hand trailed down the front of Sonny's button-up purple blouse. "I've been waiting for this for a long time." Chad said as he unbuttoned the first button on Sonny's shirt.

"Chad don't do this!" Sonny yelled hoping anybody would hear her.

"No one gonna help you Sonny." Chad said as he finished unbuttoning her shirt. "My you filled out nicely."

"Get off me you sick bastard!" Sonny yelled.

"Tsk... tsk... Sonny you don't lis-' Chad begun before he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Sonny are you okay."

_'Mom! YES!'_ Sonny thought. "MOM HELP!" Sonny yelled.

"SONNY! WHAT'S WRONG!" Connie asked.

"HELP! IT'S CHAD!" Sonny yelled as she struggled to get free.  
>By this time Chad was as white as a ghost as he realized that he was as good as caught. Quickly he got off Sonny and ran to the window.<p>

"SONNY OPEN THE DOOR!" Connie yelled.

Sonny got up as Chad opened the window and climbed out it onto the fire escape. Sonny ran to the door and opened it for her mother to run in to the apartment.

"Where is he?" Connie asked looking around the living room.

"He went out the window." Sonny said as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Quickly Connie ran to the window and looked out it. "Damn he's gone." She said as she pulled her head back in and walked over to her daughter. "Sonny are you okay? What did he do to you?" Connie asked as she put her hands on Sonny's shoulders.

"He forced his way into my house and knocked me to the floor. He pinned me to the floor and he forced his tongue into my mouth. He... He then started to unbutton my shirt." Sonny said as she walk to her couch and sat down.

"I'm calling the police." Connie said. "Sonny button up your shirt baby." Sonny looked down to realize that her shirt was unbutton. She quickly button it up and wrapped her hands around herself.

"Sonny its okay, he's gone." Connie said as she picked upped the house phone to call the police.

"Okay mom. I... I guess I better call Tawni and tell her that I can't come get her." Sonny said as she stood up and walked to her room to get her phone.

* * *

><p><strong> Tawni's House 1:20 p.m.<strong>

"She should have called by now." Tawni said as she paced her living room.

"Tawni." Zora said.

"I mean she just doesn't pop in." Tawni said still pacing.

"Tawni!" Zora tried again.

"That's not like Sonny." Tawni said pacing.

"TAWNI!" Zora yelled.

"Huh? What?" asked Tawni as she stopped her pacing.

"If you keep pacing those heels won't be heels and more." Zora said. "Why are you pacing anyway?"

"I don't know. Nobody ever got to me like this." Tawni said as she sat down next to Zora.

"Why don't you call her?" Zora asked while placing a reassuring hand on Tawni's knee. Tawni gave a weak smile and got up and got her phone. Tawni sat down and looked at her phone unsure what to do. Zora looked at her friend knowing she was going through an internal battle.

"Taw- "Keep your love lock down, keep your love lock down!" Tawni phone begin basting as it interrupted Zora's sentence.

"Sonny." Tawni said to herself.

"Are you going to answer that?" Zora said laughing to herself.

"Oh! Yeah. Hello?" Tawni said answering her phone.

_"Hey Tawni. Uhmm..."_

"Sonny is something wrong?"

_"I won't be able to pick you up. There was an incident at my house."_

"What happen? Are you okay?"

_"Chad came and he... He tried to..."_

Tawni could hear Sonny take two deep breaths. "Sonny what did he do?"

_"He tried to rape me."_

"WHAT!" By this time Tawni was up on her feet and Zora was right by her side with a look of pure concern on her face. "Sonny are you alright?"

_"Yeah I guess. He didn't get to actually get to hurt me. When my mom came back for some reason she won't tell me he ran out the window."_

"Sonny, I'm on my way."

_"Tawni you don't have to come-"_

"I'm on my way. I'll be there in 10 minutes"

_"Well since I can't convince you otherwise, I guess I'll see you in 10"_

"Nobody denies Tawni Hart."

_"Please don't say that. Chad kept saying that while he tried to do what he did."_

"Oh I'm sorry Sonny."

_"It's okay but how are you getting here?"_

"Zora is here. I think she drove her car."

_"Okay see you in 10. Bye"_

"Bye." Tawni said hanging up the phone.

"Tawni what happen?" Zora asked, already grabbing her keys to her truck.

"Chad tried to have his way with Sonny." Tawni replied heading for her front door. "Can you give me a ride over there?" Tawni asked.

"Already ahead of you." Zora replied as she walked out the front door. Tawni closed the door and jogged to Zora's 2010 Silver Range Rover and climb into the passenger seat. Zora backed out of Tawni's driveway and drove off to Sonny's apartment.

* * *

><p><strong> 10 Minutes Later Sonny's Apartment<strong>

Zora and Tawni pulled into Sonny's garage. As soon as Zora stopped the truck, Tawni was out the vehicle in a split second. She ran to the elevator and quickly tapped the up button. "Come on! Come on! Come On!" Tawni muttered to herself.

"Tawni slow down." Zora said running behind Tawni. "For a person to have on 6 inch heels, you can run fast." Zora said as they climb into the elevator.

"Oh well, years of practice I guess." Tawni said.

"Wow." Zora said shaking her head.

"What?" Tawni asked

"Nothing." Zora said

They stepped off the elevator and briskly walked to Sonny's door. Tawni knocked five times on the door.

* * *

><p><strong> Inside Sonny's Apartment 1:30<strong>

"Who is it?" Connie asked as she walked to the front door.

"Tawni and Zora!" The girls replied in unison.

Connie open the door and let the girls into the apartment.

"Where's Sonny?" Tawni asked As she walked into the living room.

"Tawni slow down!" Zora said following after the blond diva.

"She's in the dining room talking to the police." Connie said closing the door.

"Sonny!" Tawni yelled as she turned to walk into the dining room.

"Tawni clam down. She's not going anywhere." Zora said standing next to Connie.

"That girl is so in love." Connie said shaking her head.

"All she talk about is Sonny." Zora said walking over to the couch to sit down.

"All Sonny think about is Tawni. I don't see how she gets anything done." Connie said as she took a set next to Zora.

"Sonny!" Tawni said as she almost ran into the dining room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she seen the police officers talking to Sonny. Standing in the dining room was a female and male officer.

Officer Ortiz was 5'8", long haired 38 year old, half Hispanic brunette. She was slim with an athletic body. Her hair was flowing down to the middle of her back. Her partner, Officer Smith, was a 6'2" white American. His face shown the years of working. His expression was hard. The scar on his going down right side of his face give him the look of business. His blond hair cut into a low buzz cut. He was very muscular and strong.

"May I ask who are you?" Officer Ortiz asked.

"This is my friend Tawni Hart." Sonny said getting up out of her chair to stand next to Tawni.

"Well Miss. Hart I'm going to have to ask you to keep the noise level down." Officer Smith said.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know how loud I was." Tawni said looking hard at Officer Smith.

"Tawni why don't you sit down?" Sonny asked as she led Tawni to a chair and pushed her into it.

"You don't have to be so rough Sonny." Tawni said finally taking her eyes off Officer Smith.

"Sorry." Sonny said.

"Miss. Monroe, what happen after he had you pinned to the floor?" Officer Ortiz asked.

"Right well he forced his leg between mine, and started kissing me." Sonny said remembering what Chad had done to her.

_'That stuck up pig kissed my Sonny? I'm gonna kill him!'_ Tawni thought.

"He then unbuttoned my shirt but before anything could go on anymore my mom came back and scared him away." Sonny finished.

_'I'm going to find him and hurt him!'_ Tawni thought.

"Tawni are you okay?" Sonny asked when she looked over to Tawni.

"Huh... Oh! Yeah I'm fine." Tawni said.

"You sure? Because you're gripping that chair pretty hard." Officer Ortez observed. Unknown to her, Tawni grip on her chair had tighten to the point that her knuckles turned white. "Oh... Sorry. I was just thinking." Tawni said as she let go of the chair and put her hands in her lap.

"Is that all Miss. Monroe." Officer Smith asked.

"Yes." Came Sonny's reply.

"Well then we will go down to the station and file a report. We'll catch him Officer Ortez said

"I hope so." Tawni said out loud.

"Tawni!" Sonny said looking at her best friend.

"Officer Ortez and I will do our best." Officer Smith said as the two officer walked to the front door.

"Thank you for coming." Connie said as the two officers left.

"Tawni you need to learn how to watch what you say." Sonny said when the police officers left. The women got up and walked to the living room with Connie and Zora.

"I'm sorry Sonny it just slipped out." Tawni said

"You can't let your emotion get the best of you Tawni." the brunette said.

"I know but it just slipped." Tawni said looking down.

"You can't let stuff like that slip out. I mean I don't let slip that I love you." Sonny said without realizing the last part of her sentence. Connie and Zora looked at each other knowing something was going to happen.

"I know but- wait what did you just say?" Tawni asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah another cliffie for you guys. Sorry about the wait but things have been well... Why lie? I was just lazy.<strong> **Anyway some reviews would be nice.**


	9. Love Me?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE**

**Time to fix this cliffy. I really didn't know where to go with this chapter so let's see what will happen. We hear for Tawni about her past and her mom this chapter gets deep. P.S. READ A/N AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p><strong>Love Me?<strong>

**Sonny's Apartment 1:40 p.m.**

_'She said she love? She didn't! She wouldn't!'_ Tawni thought to herself. "Umm... Could you repeat that?" Tawni said, confusion in her voice.

"Huh... Umm... Well..." Sonny stammered, as she avoided eye contact with the blond diva. _'Me and my damn big mouth! Shit! Shit! SHIIIITTT!'_ Sonny thought as she developed a full face blush.

"Sonny answer the question." Tawni said, sternly.

Sonny took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _'I said it once... I can say it again. I mean its true. Here I go...' _Sonny thought. "I said, I love you." Sonny said with her eyes still close.

_'Wow! She said it. Twice! I... I... I love her!'_ Tawni thought.

"Excuse us girls, but I think Zora and I will go get some thing to eat." Connie said as she and Zora got up of the couch. They walked to the door and left. "Be back in 10." Connie said before Zora walked out, she was behind her shortly.

"Sonny-" Tawni began.

"What let me explain. When I first seen you on T.V... I was captivated by your beauty. And when I met you, I fell in love. I love everything about you. Your smile. Your laugh. Your golden hair. Your beautiful eyes. Just...Everything." Sonny said. "I know i sound like an obsessed stalker," Sonny said with a chuckle. "But you just have this way of-" Before Sonny could finish the rest of her sentence, Tawni lips were on hers.

_'OH MY GOD! SHE'S KISSING ME! Her lips are so soft. They taste just like Coco Moco Coco lip gloss.'_ Sonny thought as her eyes slowly started to close.

_'What the fuck am I doing? That's right, I'm kissing the girl I love. Her lips taste like cherries.'_ Tawni thought.

They kissed for what felt like forever to them but really was only 2 minutes. They broke apart and looked into each others eyes. The look in both their eyes was one in the same. Love.

"That was-" Tawni begun but just couldn't find her voice.

"Wow." Sonny finished.

"Yeah, wow." Tawni said as she dropped her glaze and arms from Sonny.

"Tawni, you don't know how long I've wanted to do that." Sonny said with smile on her lips.

"Yeah" Tawni replied in a weak voice.

"Tawni," Sonny said in a serious tone. "Are you shamed of me?"

"What? Of course not, Sonny!" Tawni said as she to a short look at Sonny.

"Then why won't you look at me?" Sonny asked with concern laced in her voice.

"Sonny I love you, I really do. Its just that I've been hurt so many time I don't know if you'll stick by my side." Tawni said as she took a seat on the couch.

Sonny walked over to the diva and sat next to her. "Tawni, I've been beside you though thick and thin. Nothing will ever change the way I feel about you. I love you so much." Sonny said as she took Tawni's hand in hers.

"Sonny. You're too nice for your own good." Tawni said smiling as she looked to her best friend.

"Its easy to be nice to the people you love." Sonny said.

Tawni gave a small laugh and said, "That was so Sonny of you."

"What? You love my Sonny moments right?" Sonny asked with a pout on her face.

_'She's so pretty. Those lips...They're so kissable'_ Tawni thought. "You're so beautiful" She said in a whisper.

"You're not so bad yourself." Sonny replied.

Tawni smile as she leaned in to kiss Sonny on the lips. Sonny met her halfway and shared a passionate kiss with her. Tawni was in heaven as she pushed Sonny until her back was on the couch. As the seconds passed, their kiss deepen. Tawni took the first step and dragged her tongue across Sonny's bottom lip. Sonny opened her mouth as Tawni's tongue explored her mouth, Sonny closed her eyes and took in every second as the girls battle for dominance.

Tawni pulled back and smiled as she heard an involuntary moan from Sonny. "Tawni why did you stop?" Sonny asked.

"So I can do this." Tawni replied as she trailed kisses down her jaw line. Sonny moaned as Tawni kissed down to her neck. Once Tawni found Sonny pulse point, she sucked on it causing Sonny to moan again as she dug her nails into the fabric of Tawni's pink shirt. Tawni snaked her hand up under  
>Sonny's shirt to feel skin on skin contact. The sudden touch made Sonny shiver under Tawni's cold hand. They were so in to their into their make out session that they didn't hear the door open as Connie and Zora<br>walked into the apartment.

"Whoa! I think we came back to soon." Zora said as she stopped in her tracks when her eyes landed on the scene on the couch.

"Um... Sonny, Tawni why don't you two go to the bedroom?" Connie asked as she stopped next to Zora.

"MOM!" Sonny yelled when she heard her mother's voice. She sat up as her face turned fully red causing Tawni to stop kissing on her neck.

Zora smirked and shook her head, "Tawni, take your hand out of Sonny's shirt."

Tawni quickly pull her hand from it's resting place inside Sonny's shirt and put it in her lap.

"We leave you two alone for 10 minutes to go get Chinese food and you guys try to start something." Connie said shaking her head laughing. At this statement, both girls was red in the face as they looked anywhere but at the intruders of their fun.

"Zora, will help me with the food seeing as the girls have their hands full?" Connie ask as she walked into the dining room.

"Sure thing." Zora said trying to hold back her laughter, following Connie.

Both Sonny and Tawni sat on the couch red in the face trying to suppress giggles.

"So... Uhmm... Why don't... We go... Go help them?" Sonny tried to get out.

"Yeah... Let's go." Tawni said as she got up and pulled Sonny with her.

The two walked into the dining room to see Zora placing plates on the table and Connie pulling out the food.

"I see you manage to stop grabbing on each other to come eat." Connie said causing Zora to bust out laughing.

"Mom! Please stop embarrassing me!" Sonny whined.

"I do it because I love you darling." Connie said as she finished getting the food ready. "Now sit and eat."

"You are so embarrassing!" Sonny sighed.

"Sonny you should be happy." Tawni said as she sat down next to Sonny.

"Why is that Tawni?" Sonny asked.

"Because your mother don't care that you're gay." Tawni replied in a sad voice.

"Of course I don't care. As long as she happy." Connie said.

"Tawni. Why are you so sad?" Sonny asked.

"Because my mom disowned me." Tawni replied in a voice just above a whisper.

"Why?" Sonny asked as a look of worry fell on her face.

Tawni let her eyes fall to the floor and took a deep breath. "The reason my mom treats me the why she does is because I won't be her little poppet. For some reason, she would always take my dad's side in everything and  
>one day he came home mad and just hit me out of nowhere. When I told my mom, she said that if I wasn't such a bitch then he won't have hit me. When she said those words I just snapped on her and yelled. Next thing I know I was out of the house living on my own." Tawni explained.<p>

"That's... That's horrible." Connie said as she sat down in a chair

"That's not the reason she disowned me." Tawni said.

"Then what is?" Sonny asked.

"She disowned me because I turned my dad in and because I became friends with you." Tawni finished her story and looked up at the brunette.

"Tawni I never meant to come between you and your mom." Sonny said.

"Please Sonny. I don't care if she don't like my friends or who I go out with." Tawni said

"But-" Sonny begun but was cut off.

"She hated me before we became friends. She just thought that I would drop everything and beg for her forgiveness." Tawni said.

"That's the saddest story I ever heard." Zora said.

"Being able to talk to Sonny makes it all better." Tawni replied

"Well, you're always welcome to come to me." Connie replied.

"Me too." Sonny agreed nodding her head.

Tawni smiled and replied "I plan on it."

"Come here." Sonny said as she embraced the blond in a hug the best she could because of the chair arms between them.

"I like I said, you two can't keep your hands off each other." Connie said laughing to herself.

"Mom!" Sonny whined.

"They're like a pack of animals." Zora said trying to hold her laughter.

"Zora!" Tawni said as her face turned red for the fourth time to day.

"We're just kidding!" Connie said as Zora bust out laughing.

"Can we just eat please?" Sonny asked.

"Fine. Okay. No more jokes." Connie replied.

* * *

><p><strong>20 Minutes Later Sonny's Living Room<strong>

"That was great mom!" Sonny said. The four women sat in Sonny's living room relaxing. Tawni and Sonny sat on the couch while Zora and Connie sat in chairs.

"Well, you can thank Zora for picking the place." Connie said waving a hand at Zora.

"Well, thanks Zora." Tawni said. just as Sonny's house phone started ringing.

"I got it." Sonny said while reaching over the couch to get the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Sonny, its Marshall. Its 2:10 Where are you guys!"_

_'Fuck! We forgot about work.'_ Sonny thought. "Marshall I'm sorry. I just totally spaced. I don't think Tawni, Zora, and I will come in today."

_"Why not?"_

_'Don't make me tell the story again, please God.'_ Sonny thought. "Well... There was an incident at my house."

_"What happen? Are you guys okay?"_

"We're fine it's just that..." Sonny pause to take a moment to retell for the fourth time today the incident again.

"Sonny give the phone." Tawni said as she took the phone for Sonny.

"Marshall, its Tawni. What happen to Sonny is hard for her to talk about. We can't come in today. How about you give everybody the day off?"

_"You know I can't do that."_

"Why not!" Tawni whined.

_"Because... Because... I...I... Fine everybody has the day off."_

"Yay! Thank you Marshall. See you tomorrow."

_"Yeah, yeah. See you later."_

"Tawni how did you do that?" Sonny asked.

"I can get anybody to do what I want." Tawni said.

"No you can't" Sonny argued back with a smile on her face.

"Sonny, can you fix me a glass of water?" Tawni asked.

"No. You can get it yourself." Sonny said crossing her arms.

"Please! Sonny I don't wanna!" Tawni whined with a pout on her face.

"No Tawni." Sonny said as she turn her eyes away from the blond diva.

"Please Sonny! I'll do anything!" Tawni begged while pulling on Sonny's arm.

"Fine okay." Sonny said while getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"Impressive." Connie said shaking her head, amused.

"It also helps to have them wrapped around your finger." Zora said.

"There isn't anyone who has me wrapped around their finger!" Sonny defended from the kitchen causing all three women to bust out laughing.

_'This is the family I wish I could have.'_ Tawni thought she said in her head.

"This is your family." Sonny said from behind Tawni causing her to turn around.

"Huh? How did you know what I was thinking?" Tawni asked.

"Because you said it out loud, duh." Zora said as she rolled her eyes.

"Watch it Lancaster!" Tawni said in mock anger.

"Tawni. No matter what happens this will always be your family. You're always welcome at my doorstep." Connie said.

"Didn't we settle this at launch?" Sonny asked as she took a seat next to

"Yeah we did." Connie said.

"I know, I know." Tawni smiled.

"I'm so tired." Sonny said as she yawned.

"I know you are after the morning you had." Connie said. "I guess I'll take that as my sign to leave."

"Yeah I guess I'll go too. You coming Tawni?" Zora asked.

"No I'm staying here." Tawni said.

"You just can't keep your hands off her can you?" Zora asked.

"That's it! You two out!" Sonny said shaking her head.

"I'm kidding." Zora said walking to the door.

"We'll see you guys later, bye." Connie said while laughing.

"Bye." Sonny and Tawni said in unison.

"So what shall we do now?" Tawni asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

"I don't know about you but I'm going to sleep." Sonny said as she got off the couch and walked to her bedroom door.

"But Sonny!" Tawni whined.

"It's not going to work this time blondie." Sonny said walking into her room.

"Fine can I at least take a nap with you?" Tawni pouted.

"No." Sonny responded.

"Please!" Tawni begged.

"Fine. But you better go to sleep." Sonny demanded.

"Okay." Tawni said as she followed Sonny into her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay in a review, you can make a suggestion what I should do about Chad. I have a plan thanks to my Beta. You can help me add on more. Just send in a review and the best idea will win Thanks <strong>

**MegaMan95 out.  
><strong>


	10. Our First Date: Part One

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE, BUT I O OWN SARA JONES**

**Sorry about the long wait but I went somewhere with out internet connection. Sorry. So... How was the last chapter. I got some good reviews on it (shout out to ****stargaze29, love the review. I suggest everybody go read her Victorious ****story if you like the show.) and to everybody else who reviewed. Got ****some nice suggestions about the Chad problem. I'll get him next chapter. Right now it's time for a date.**

* * *

><p><strong>Our First Date<strong>  
><strong>Sonny's bedroom 2:45 p.m.<strong>

"Sonnnnyyy!" Tawni whined as she held the T-shirt and gym shorts Sonny gave her to change into.

"Yes?" Sonny asked sweetly as she batted her eyes.

"Don't you have something... I don't know... Fashionable?" Tawni ask as she threw the offending articles of clothing on the king size bed.

Sonny rolled her eyes before asking, "Must everything come to fashion with you? It's just sleep wear..."

"So? This is... Something that a guy would wear." Tawni said as she motioned her hand over the clothing.

"So now I'm a guy?" Sonny asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her right foot.

"No... Sonny I.. Didn't mean that!" Tawni argued trying to save herself. _'Ugh! Why does she have to be so cute when she's mad? Why does she have to be so cute at all?'_Tawni thought to herself.

"Yeah, yeah. Just save it." Sonny said rolling her eyes. "I'm going to go change in the bathroom." Sonny walked passed Tawni into the bathroom. "And stop checking me out!" Sonny yelled from inside the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom.

Sonny's words made a bush spread across Tawni cheeks. Unknown to Tawni, she was absent mindlessly looking at Sonny's backside. _'Curse my wondering eyes.'_ Tawni thought. Tawni glanced at the clothes laying on the bed and give a sigh._ 'I can do this. It's just pajamas... Damn it Sonny! Look at what you're doing to me!'_ Tawni thought, as she pulled off her pink blouse followed by her blue jeans. For a minute Tawni stood there and looked at herself in the mirror next to the closet. Slowly she ran her hands over her flat stomach and up to her full breast to her slim neck. Her hands went over her toned thighs as she closed her eyes she imagined that it was Sonny's hands on her.

Sonny walked out of the bathroom to be greeted to the sight of Tawni in her lace pink underwear feeling herself up. Instantly she became aroused, bit her lip while looking at the tall blond. _'Wow! She so beautiful! What I would give to run my hands over her nicely __tanned body... Whoa! Wait! It's to early in this ..."relationship" to think like this?'_ Sonny asked herself.

"Is somebody having fun with themselves?" Sonny managed to asked, keeping her voice in control some how.

"Sonny!" Tawni yelled when she heard the brunette. She quickly grabbed the shirt and gym shorts off the bed to cover herself. "You can't sneak up on  
>people like that." Tawni said when she was finally dressed.<p>

"Well, seeing as this is my house... I can do as I please." Sonny said she closed the distance between them until she was inches away from Tawni's face. The sudden action cause Tawni's breath to hitch in her throat.

"What's the matter Tawni? Not feeling sexy anymore?" Sonny asked with a mischievous smile on her lips.

Tawni closed her eyes when she felt Sonny's warm breath hit her face. _'Oh God! What is she doing to me? She got me so wet.'_ Tawni thought. "S-Sonny... Wh-what ar-are you...Doing? I... I... thought... you... wer-were... tired?" She tried to get out.

"I was but then I thought 'Why not have some fun with my girlfriend'?" Sonny said before she crashed her lips against the blond headed diva.

'_What the fuck has gotten into Sonny? She's kissing me! I mean I'm not __complaining, but SHE KISSING ME! AND I'M KISSING BACK! I wonder what she might by "some fun with her girlfriend?"... Wait... Girlfriend?..."_ Tawni opened her eyes in wide shocked when she finally realized Sonny's words.

_'Wow! It worked! When it comes to Tawni, dominance is the key.'_ Sonny thought before she felt Tawni pull away. "What's wrong?" Sonny asked, confusion written all over her face.

"You... You just called me your girlfriend." Tawni said, her voice just above a whisper.

Sonny gave a small chuckle and rolled her eyes. "Well of course. What you think I just go around kissing everybody?" Sonny asked.

"No of course not." Tawni said defending herself. "Its just that you're acting... Well not yourself."

Sonny sighed and dropped her hands away from Tawni. "I just thought that you would like me to be a little more up front." Sonny said in a quiet voice.

"Sonny. You don't have to change anything about you. I love you for you." Tawni said while leading Sonny to her bed. "You never have to change. Well  
>maybe you need to stop coming up with plans because they never work." Sonny laugh which caused Tawni to smile.<em> 'She's so beautiful. That sexy body... she has amazing curves, that are perfect.'<em> At this thought a mischievous smile graced Tawni lips as she roughly pushed Sonny onto the brunette's bed.

"Ouch! Tawni! What did you that for?" Sonny asked when she landed on her purple comforter that covered her queen size of answering her, Tawni climb on the bed and straddled Sonny's waist.

"Tawni? What are you doing?" Sonny asked as she watched Tawni slowly lean down to her lips, Tawni stopped when she was only centimeters away from Sonny's lips.

"Why Sonny, I'm fun with my girlfriend." Tawni said as she begun trailing kisses down Sonny's jawline.

"Oh! Tawni!" Sonny moaned out As her eyes rolled back into her head. Sonny felt the the diva smile against her neck as she trailed more wet kisses down her neck.

Tawni continued to trail kisses down to Sonny's chest that was exposed by her V-neck. Hearing Sonny moan was turning her on by the second.

"Tawni!" Sonny moaned out when She licked her chest. Tawni could feel heat rush to her core.

_'I need this right now!'_Tawni thought as she begun to pull up Sonny's shirt. She pushed it up,until she heard a knocking at the front door.

"What. The. Fuck!" Sonny said making Tawni stop.

"Sonny! You have such a dirty little mouth." Tawni said smiling as she got of Sonny.

Sonny got up and walked out of her bedroom with Tawni right behind her. She walked to the front door and threw it open. "What!" Sonny said in an  
>irritated voice. Tawni rolled her eyes and smirked as she wrapped her arms around Sonny from behind.<p>

"Clam down baby. No need to snap at Grady." Tawni whispered in the brunette ear caused her to pout.

"Hello to you guys too." Grady said.

"Sorry." Sonny said, dropping her eyes to her sock covered feet.

"It's okay. We didn't mean to show up unannounced." Grady said smiling.

"It's cool." Sonny said.

"Wait! You said we." Tawni said with confusion in her voice.

"Yeah! Me and Sara!" Grady said as he stepped aside so Sonny and Tawni could she the small brunette behind Grady.

"Hey Sonny!" Sara said with a wave.

"Hey Sara! What are you doing here?" Sonny asked as she ushered them into the apartment.

They walked into the living room and sat on the couch. "Well, Sara wanted come and see your apartment." Grady said while trying to get comfortable.

"Yeah and it's very nice. You have very good taste." Sara said as her eyes glazed around the room.

"Thank you." Sonny said as a small blush came on her cheeks.

"Uhm... Sonny. I don't want to intrude on your fun but mind telling me who this is?" Tawni asked as she stood side Sonny with her arms crossed.

"Oh sorry." Sonny said. "Tawni this is my best friend Sara Jones from Wisconsin. Sara this is my girlfriend Tawni Hart." Sonny said finishing the introductions.

"Hey." Both girls said to each other.

"Girlfriend huh Sonny?" Sara said looking at the two girls.

"Yeah! Do you have a problem with that?" Tawni asked as she crossed her arms over her chest looking dead at Sara.

"No of course not!' Sara said quickly.

"Tawni be nice. She didn't mean anything about it." Sonny said as she put her hand on the diva's back.

"I'm sorry. I just don't like people judging us." Tawni said, uncrossing her arms.

"It's okay. I know how people can so close minded." Sara said.

"So Sonny, When did you finally step up and ask Tawni out?" Grady asked.

Sonny smile and replied, "I didn't ask as whether I confessed my love and Tawni responded."

"How did you respond Tawni?" Grady asked.

Tawni blushed while trying to find something to say. "Well... Uhm... I sort of... Kissed her..." Tawni said.


	11. Our First Date: Part Two

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE, BUT I DO OWN SARA JONES ****I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Now it's time for somebody to get some revenge on Chad. Time to face the wrath of Tawni Heart.**

**A/N2: I had to give it up to my reviewers. Thanks for not killing me with the long updates.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny's Apartment 3:00 p.m.<br>**

"Wow! Tawni, you just couldn't wait could you." Grady remarked with a smirk that sent a blush to Tawni's face

"Shut up!" came Tawni's reply as she sat down on the smaller sofa in the living room, feeling her cheeks heat up.

"I'm just having some fun with you." Grady said with a little laughter in his voice.

Sonny sighed and rolled her eyes while taking a seat next to Tawni. "Grady, I'd really appreciate it if you'll leave having fun to Tawni and I" Sonny winked, causing Tawni to get a full face blush and both Sara and Grady to bust out laughing.

"That was so inappropriate Sonny!" Tawni exclaimed, feeling her face become a few degrees warmer if possible.

Sonny's only responds was to grab Tawni's hand and place a light kiss on her cheek and smile at her.

"Aww! Now isn't that sweet?" Sara remarked.

"Stop making me blush dammit!" Tawni said just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Tawni said quick to get out of any more embarrassment.

The blond quickly got off the sofa and all but ran to the door. She threw it open to find Nico and Portlynn standing out in the hallway.

"Great! More people!" She said with a sigh, rolling her eyes.

"What's up with you?" Nico asked confused.

"Nothing. Just come in." Tawni turned on her heels and walked backed to the living room.

Nico exchanged a look with Portlynn before closing the door and following after Tawni.

"Nico what are you doing here?" Grady asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"I came here to talk to Sonny. What about you?" The African-American boy responded.

"Sara wanted to see Sonny." Grady said.

"Oh. Hey Sara. This is Portlynn. Portlynn this is Sonny's best friend and Grady's girlfriend Sara." Nico said introducing both girls.

"Hey." Portlynn said.

"You was on Mackenzie Falls weren't you?" Sara asked.

"Yeah. You watch the show?" Portlynn asked.

"I try to catch a few episodes." Sara replied.

"I so don't want to hear anything that has to do with Chad right now." Tawni said with venom in her voice.

"Sorry!" Sara said.

"Anyway. Nico, you said you want to talk to me." Sonny said.

"Yeah and it's about what we talked about this morning." Nico replied taking a seat next to Grady.

"What did you to talk about when you guys ran out my house?" Grady asked.

_'Why is everybody talking to my girlfriend? Can't I get some alone time with her? Dammit!' _Tawni thought to herself. She became angry at all the people in the room for getting in the way of her time to be alone with the brunette.

"I think Tawni wants to kill somebody." Sara said as she studied the blonde.

"Tawni what's wrong?" Sonny asked.

_'That observant little bitch! ...Whoa okay maybe I need to sleep.' _Tawni thought. She brought her eyes to Sonny's to see concern in them. "Nothing just tired Bay." Tawni said. _'Bay! I really need some sleep.'_

"Bay! Did Tawni just call you Bay?" Nico asked Sonny with a raised eyebrow.

"As you can see by Tawni's choice of words that I told her how I feel." Sonny said smiling.

"See! I told you that it would be okay to tell her." Nico said then raised his fist in the air.

"Nico man relax." Grady said behind a laugh.

"I'm going to sleep." Tawni said as she got off the sofa. "Can you two try not to be loud idiots?" Tawni said to Nico and Grady as she walked into Sonny's room.

"What's up with her?" Nico asked Sonny.

"She's just tired. We had a long morning." Sonny replied.

"Hey you know what, we she go on like a group date!" Sara said full of excitement.

"It would be like it use to be back in Wisconsin!" Sonny said with the same excitement.

"A group date?" Grady asked a bit unsure.

"I don't know..." Nico began.

"I think a group date would be fun." Portlynn said.

"See! Portlynn agrees with us!" Sonny said.

"Okay fine we'll have a group date." Nico said in agreement.

"Grady?" Sara said with her bottom lip sticking out.

"How can I say no to a face like that? I'll go." Grady said.

"Yay!" All three girls yelled together.

"SONNNYYYY! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Tawni yelled from the bedroom.

"Sorry Tawni!" The brunette yelled back before a smile came on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny's Bedroom<strong>

_'Why do they have to be so loud!' _Tawni thought as she walked to the king size bed. She pulled back the sheet and laid down before pulling the sheet over her body.

_'I can't believe that I'm actually dating Sonny. I never hated her, just intimidated by her.'_ Tawni thought as she closed her eyes. _'She's just so , funny, a__nd kind. And I couldn't take that. I had to push her away but the more I pushed, the more she fought for me and now I know why. I love Sonny and I always have.' _Tawni thought as she let sleep take her with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Sonny walked into her room and observed the sleeping blond as her lips curved into a devious smirk. She quickly made her way to the bed and slow climbed over the unconscious blonde.<p>

_'So beautiful' _Sonny thought as she looked over Tawni.

Sonny slowly lowed her lips to Tawni's and gave her a soft kiss. She then trailed kiss down Tawni jawline make Tawni moan unconsciously. Sonny smiled as she kissed down to Tawni's neck. Once she reached the blonde's pulse point she begun to suck and nibble at it causing the diva to awaken.

"Sonny!" Tawni said in surprise, "What are you doing?" She moaned out as her hands tangled in the brunette's hair.

"I just thought I'd wake you up in a fun way." Sonny said as she trailed kissed down the exposed part of Tawni's chest made by the v-neck T-shirt. "Relax. Have some fun."

"But.. What about the others..?" Tawni moaned out.

"I sent them home." Sonny said as she removed the blue eyed girls shirt.

"Sonny!" Tawni exclaimed while blushing and covering her bra covered breasts.

"Why so shy baby?" Sonny asked with a smirk. "You're so beautiful and sexy as hell!" Sonny continued while moving Tawni's hands away. Sonny's words made Tawni's blush spread down her body.

"You're not to bad yourself. I mean I'm sexier but you come close." Tawni replied with a smirk

"Oh really!" Sonny asked, kissing over Tawni's stomach.

"Mmm-hmm... Baby!" Tawni moaned out closing her eyes.

"You like that?" Sonny asked in a low whisper.

"Yes baby!" Tawni moaned out.

Sonny smirked as she moved her head up to Tawni's bra-covered breast and dragged her tongue over the exposed tops making Tawni moan louder and tangle her hands in Sonny's dark hair. Sonny slowly moved her right hand up Tawni's body to her breast and teasingly removed the front clasp of Tawni's bra.

"Sonny! Please!" Tawni begged as she felted the heat rush to her center.

"Aww... I got Tawni Hart begging for me!" Sonny said while removing the blond's lacy pink bra. She then lowered her head and took Tawni's left breast in to her mouth and gently bit down on it causing her nipple to become erect. She slowly bought her mouth off her nipple and placed soft kiss on her breast. Once done, she switch to the other breast to give it the same treatment.

"Sonny!... Don't stop... Yes!" Tawni moaned. Sonny stopped causing a whimper to escape Tawni and her to smirk as she climbed up the blonde body until her face was inches from hers.

"Why'd you stop?" Tawni asked.

"So I can do this." Sonny explained before delivering a slow passionate kiss to a dazed Tawni. Sonny slowly entered her tongue into her girlfriend's month while her hand trailed down the blond's body. She moved her hand down Tawni's flat smooth stomach to the top of Tawni's gyms shorts where she slowly entered her hands under them and her underwear and over Tawni's center causing the blond to break the kiss and moan out.

"God! Sonny! Yes!" Tawni yelled as the brunette rub up and down her center causing her breath to hitch in her throat.

"If you like that then you'll love this." Sonny said as she entered two fingers into Tawni and curled them causing Tawni to yell.

"Fuck! Sonny!" Tawni moaned, closing and opening her eyes.

Sonny start with a fast pace but soon both were on a rhythm as Sonny slid in and out.

"I'm... Cl... Close baby." Tawni moaned out as she rocked on Sonny's fingers.

"Damn. Already baby? Come for me then." Sonny whispered in her ear.

"SOOONNNNYYYY!" Tawni screamed as she climaxed.

"Tawni... Tawni!... TAWNI!"

"Wh... What?" Tawni asked in a daze.

"Wake up!" Sonny said as she shook her.

"What?" She asked clearer.

"Wake up!" Sonny said with concern in her voice causing Tawni to open her eyes to see a worried looking Sonny looking down at her.

"What happen?" Tawni asked.

"I should ask you. You was the one calling out my name in your sleep." Sonny answered.

_'Not again' _Tawni thought. She shifted a little in the bed to and felt a warm wetness between her legs. _'Yep! It happen again. Damn you Sonny!'_

"Are you okay? You look a little warm." Sonny asked.

_'You have no idea.' _Tawni thought.

"I'm fine just need to use the bathroom." Tawni said as she dashed to the restroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep I did it to Tawni again. I'm evil what can I say. The Date will come next chapter.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE, BUT I DO OWN SARA JONES ****I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Now it's time for somebody to get some revenge on Chad. Time to face the wrath of Tawni Heart.**

**A/N2: Sorry for the wait but school has been crazy and my AP teacher don't believe in breaks so yeah heres and overdue update thanks for the wait  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny's Apartment 8:00 P.M.<strong>

_'What's her problem? Weird!'_ Sonny thought as Tawni ran to the connecting bathroom. "Tawni are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just need a... Uhm... A quick shower. What time is it?" Came Tawni's muffled reply.

"Uhm... Eight." Sonny replied with a quick look at the clock on her night table.

"Seriously?!" Tawni asked as she came busting out of the bathroom. "How long have I been sleep?"

"5 hours. Are you okay Tawni?" Sonny asked with concern on her face. She quickly walked over to the blond beauty and place her arms around her.

"To be honest, Sonny I don't know." Tawni started. "I keep having these mood swings; I'm not being myself. I don't know what's going on."

"Tawni, what's ever going on, I'm be here for you. I love you and I want to be with you. I realized that times are going to be hard with you, but I promise to stand by you." Sonny said with a lone tear down her cheek.

Tawni stood in Sonny's embrace, tears run down her face. "Damn you Sonny." Tawni said in a whisper. "Damn you for making me cry and ruining my make-up."

"Really Tawni?" Sonny asked. "I just poured my heart out to you and that is what you have to say? You're so lucky that I love you."

"You know how I fell about myself." Tawni said.

"You're so special." Sonny said while moving to the bathroom. "But I guess you're my special blond-headed princess."

"And you're my special know it all." Tawni said. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"To take a shower." Sonny replied with a chuckle. "Do you want to join me?" Sonny asked as she turned around and looked at Tawni with a smirk.

_'She did not just ask that question!' _Tawni thought.

"Well?" Sonny asked as she leaned on the door.

"Hell-"

"SONNY!"

"FUCK!" Tawni yelled at beginning interrupted.

"Tawni!Watch your mouth!" Connie said as she entered the bedroom to see a laughing Sonny and a steaming Tawni. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing mom." Sonny said. "What do you need?"

"I came to give you something." Connie said.

"What is it?" Sonny asked. "Tawni! Where are you going?" Sonny asked as Tawni walked passed her into the bathroom.

"To take a shower." Tawni replied as she started the bathtub. She quickly wrapped her blond hair in to a messy bun as she waited for the Shower to heat up. "Sonny! Can you close the door please?" She asked before removing her white T-shirt.

"Fine." Sonny replied.

_'That girl drives me nuts!' _Tawni thought as she removed her shorts. _'But I do love her with all my heart.' _Tawni thought as she removed her undergarments. Once undress, She quickly stepped into the warm shower and let the water run over her body. _'Ahhhh! This is what I need!' _Tawni thought as the water relaxed her for her crazy day. _'Now to wash this day away.' _Tawni thought as she grabbed the soap and a rag and begun to scrub her

* * *

><p><strong>20 Minutes Later<strong>

20 minutes later, Tawni walked out of the bathroom in a towel that hugged her body.

"Took you long enough." Sonny complained as she walked by Tawni into the bathroom.

"Sonny, you of all people should know that I need time to prepare myself" Tawni said.

_'Diva' _Sonny thought as she turned on the shower.

"Where's your mother?" Tawni asked while walking to the doorway of the bathroom.

"Gone. Why?"

"Because now we can have some fun." Tawni said as she dropped her towel. She stood there with a smirk on her face as her damp hair fell down her back.

Sonny looked upped, opened mouth taking in all of Tawni's body.

"I... Uhh... I" Sonny stammered, her eyes glued on Tawni.

"I bet you want me badly right now. Don't you?" Tawni asked causing Sonny to nod her head, not trusting herself to speak. "Well to bad, we have a date to go to." Tawni said and walked away from a stunned Sonny. "You better get ready baby."

* * *

><p><strong>Another 20 Minutes Later<strong>

Sonny and Tawni walked into restaurant hand in hand. Tawni was dressed in a pink blouse with a see through back and a black T-shirt that clung to her body. She had on black jeans that hugged her hips. Sonny was wearing a white graphic T-shirt that showed off her curves with a pair of black skinnies. They walked to the table where Grady, Sara, Nico, and Portlynn sat talking.

All eyes landed on the two as they walked to the table.

"Aww.. Look at the cute couple!" Portlynn beamed

"Shut it Portlynn!" Tawni said.

"Tawni, what did we talk about before we left?" Sonny asked.

Tawni heaved a sigh and said, "Sorry Portlynn. I was wrong for that."

"Well, looks like Sonny has Tawni wrapped around her finger." A voice said, causing everybody to turn and look at Chad. Sonny gave a terrified gasp. And Tawni shook with anger


	13. From Fighting to Loving

Okay I'm back here to finish this story and I'm sorry that I've been away from this story. Things happened then I just fell off of this story. But I'm here to finish this story.

Sonny stood behind Tawni shaking as she eyed Chad while he stood there smirking.

"What's the matter Sonny? Can't I get a hug?" Chad asked with the same smirk on his face. "Sonny, you can't let that little incident from earlier change things between us." Chad said as he took a step towards the brunette only for Tawni to step inbetween them.

"Don't even think about it." Tawni said as she pushed Chad back. Her face was that of pure anger. She looked ready to kill Chad as he held his hands up in surrender.

"I see that the bitch has the dyke protecting her." Chad said right before an open hand slap connected with his right check causing everybody in the building to stare in their direction. "Don't you ever disrespect Sonny or me again, you bastard!" Tawni yelled.

Chad stood shocked for a second before his face filled with anger. "What makes you think that you can put your hands on me?" he asked, taking a step towards the two lovers. Before he could raise a hand to them, Grady And Nico stood behind the brunette and diva.

"Chad... Just leave." Came Sonny's bearly aduable whisper.

"What was that bitch!" Chad yelled but a swift kick between his legs dropped him to the floor causing around of applause to break out in the building.

"TAWNI!" Nico said while blocking 'himself'. "That was uncalled for."

"I told him not to called Sonny a bitch." she replied while turning to face the boys and the love of her life. "Are you okay baby?" She asked Sonny. Sonny looked down at Chad as he goaned in pain on the floor. She gave a hard kick to his midsection before giving her reply.

"I much better now." Sonny replied before giving a kiss to Tawni.

"Awww... You two are sooo cute together!" Sarah exclaimed with a giggle. "What should we do about that jerk?" She asked as she jabbed her tumb over to Chad on the ground.

"Hey Grady," Tawni begun. "Call Officers Otiz and Smith."

"On it" Grady said as he head out the door.

"Nico, can you make sure that this creep doesn't go anywhere until they get here?" Tawni asked the African American young man.

"I gottcha." Came his reply.

LINE BREAK

15 Minutes Later

Officer Otiz and Officer Smith arrived and took Chad away as peace fell upon the group of friends.

"So guys, are we gonna finish up this group date or what?" Sarah asked the group.

"I think I want to go home and be with my knight in shining armor." Came Sonny's reply.

"Well I know where that will lead to." Sarah said with a wink to the brunette causing both Sonny and Tawni to turn beat red while everybody else laughed.

"Come on baby. Let's go, I would very much like to thank you for what you did today." Sonny said smoothly to a very embrassed Tawni. She got up from her seat and pulled the blond with her after giving a happy 'see you later' to the group and headed to the exit.

20 Minutes Later

Sonny and Tawni arrived at Tawni's house. They sat in the car in awkward silence for a few minutes until Sonny finally spoke of the fight.

"So... Ummm... Thanks for... For everything." Sonny said in a shakey voice. For some reason she could not understand why she was nervous. Her breaths were panic and her hands were shaking and sweating. But before she could panic anymore, she felt a kiss on check causing her to instantly freeze and relax.

"Sonny, just relax," Tawni begun with a smile on her face. "I love you and I would do anything for you and that means taking down crazed ex's."

Sonny could only smile at her girlfriend's words as she leaned over the gear shift and kissed the blonde diva on the lips. "I love you Tawni Hart." Sonny said after the kiss.

The look that Tawni seen in the brunette's eyes let her know that those words were true. She didn't see the love, but felt the love. She grabbed Sonny's shirt and pulled her over the gear shift, into her lap and devoured her mouth in a passionate kiss. She dragged her tongue arcoss Sonny's bottom lip begging for entrance which Sonny gave; given the two the opportunity to explore each other mouths hunrgily causing Sonny to wrap her arms around Tawni. After what felt like eternally but was only a few minutes, Tawni broke the kiss to for much needed oxygen. Looking up to her girlfriend's face, the diva seen that Sonny's eyes were dark with lust.

"Wow.. Your really strong." Sonny said in a daze while resting her head against the blonde causing her to give a giggle. Sonny took her hand from around Tawni's neck and rested against the diva's check. Soon she felt hands run up and down her back.

"Sonny... I would love it if you came inside with me." Tawni said.

Sonny gave the question some thought as she looked at the blonde before giving a grin and repling "I'd love to."

Sonny grabbed her keys and opened the car door and slid off Tawni and stood in the driveway. Tawni quickly got out of the car, closed the door and pulled the brunette with her to her front door. She hurrily open her door with unstead hands and pull Sonny inside. Quickly she turned to close the door only to turn around and come face to face with a giggling Sonny who inturn pressed her body against the diva.

"I see that somebody's excited." Sonny said with a smirk.

Tawni could feel Sonny's warm breath on her face causing her knees to wobble under her. Sonny seen the movement and turned the blonde and backed her up to the door. She smiled and gave Tawni little kisses on the neck and checks causing her to close her eyes and let out a low moan.

"Sonny... You're being... Sooo... Forward!" Tawni manage to moan out but Sonny's action were making it hard for her to concentrate.

"Well its easy when your girlfriend is drop dead gorgeous." Sonny said. "But in all honesty, I'm really nervous. This is my first time." Sonny admitted in a low voice as her eyes hit the floor.

She felt Tawni's hand moved up to her chin and move her head up. Tawni looked into Sonny eyes and said "Sonny, you forgot to add fabulous." Causing the brunette to laugh. "Sonny you don't have to be nervous. I promise you that this will be the most amazing night of your life."

Sonny stood there speechless as she let Tawni's words sink in. After several seconds of silence Sonny's reply was a short and simple "I trust you." She let Tawni kiss her and then lead her to the blonde's bedroom.

The walls of the bedroom were a bright white with a high window on the left wall adjacent to the door. Right next to the door was a long dresser with large mirror attached to it. Between the adjacent wall and the wall with the door sat a huge chair in the corner. A little bit down the right side wall was a huge walk-in closet closed off with a set of white double doors. On the opposite wall from the door sat Tawni's kings-size bed with a pink comforter on it. She had four pillows on it and on both sides of the bed sat two night tables and on them were lamps. Next to the wall with the window and a night table was the door to Tawni's connecting bathroom. On each wall excapted the one with the window were lots of pictures of Tawni and her castmates.

"I actually forgot how big your room was." Sonny said as she looked around the room. She walked passed the blonde and looked at the hanging pictures as Tawni closed her door. As she observed the pictures, she noticed that she was in the majority of them and she also noticed that there were alot of them with the two touching in some type of way.

She stop at a picture on the wall of the two smiling and hugging in their 'Check It Out' oufits. She studied that picture until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind.

"I remember that day," Tawni said. "We had a lot of fun that day. It was on that day that I decided to to be your bestfriend. Who would have guess that later on I would be holding you in my arms as my girlfriend?" Tawni said before giving a kiss to Sonny on her neck causing Sonny to moan out as her eyed slid shut.

Tawni pull Sonny back to her bed before stepping around the brunette and gently pushing her down on top of the pink comfortor. The diva climbed up the brunette as Sonny looked up with curious, lust filled eyes. "Are you ready?" Tawni asked, to which Sonny only nodded her head. With permission granted, Tawni leaned down and captured Sonny's lips in the most passionate kiss the two had ever experienced. The blonde quickly swipped at Sonny's bottom lip, which Sonny quickly responsed to by opening her mouth. Both girls moaned out as they explored each others mouths. Soon a battle of dominance began with their tongues but the battle was quickly won by the more experienced blonde. A few moments later, Tawni broke the kiss for much needed air leaving both girls breathing hard as they studied each other.

"I love your kisses." Tawni said with a heavy voice.

"I love you." Sonny said.

Tawni kissed the brunette on the forehead before she raised up and removed her blouse. Sonny raised up to her elbows as she watched the blonde diva that straddled her in just her bra and pants on. She sat there unable to from words as she admired Tawni.

"Sonny." Tawni called, unable to get a respone. She smiled to herself and gave a kiss to the daze brunette that instantly snapped the girl out of her stupor.

"So... Beautiful." Sonny breathe out.

Tawni smiled before saying, "Just follow my lead." Sonny gave a nod of her head as she let Tawni remove her shirt leaving her in the same dress state as the blonde. "You really are beautiful Sonny."

Hearing Tawni's words cause the brunette face to heat up. She moved to cover herself before she was stopped by her girlfriend. "No need to be shy Sonny. Your body is gorgeous." The blonde said.

She held the brunette arms as she moved her head down to kiss the exposed tops of Sonny's breasts causing the brunette to close her eyes and moan. Tawni kissed all over Sonny's chest as she released the brunette's arms allowing Sonny to tangled her hands the her girlfriends blonde tresses.

Tawni raised her head from Sonny's breast causing the brunette to drop her hands to the blonde's back. She pulled Sonny into the sitting position while straddling her; she reached behind the brunette and unclasp Sonny's bra. Sonny's breasts fell free from their confines as Tawni took in their beauty causing Tawni to smiled as she pushed Sonny back onto the bed. She kissed the blushing brunette before moving down her body to her breasts and gave both of them a kiss causing Sonny to shiver. Tawni looked up at the brunette as she took Sonny's left nipple in to her mouth and sucked on it causing Sonny to throw her head back and moan loadly.

"TAWNI!" Sonny yelled out as she tangled her hands back into Tawni's blonde mane. She arched her back gaving the diva on top of her more access to her breast.

Tawni smile hearing Sonny yell her name as she sucked and licked the brunette's breasts. Tawni looked up at Sonny's face as she bit down on the brunette's left breast.

"FUCK! TAWNI!" Sonny yelled as pleasure coursed through her body. As Tawni bit harder, Sonny involuntarily pulled the blonde's hair causing the diva to moan out at the pain and pleasure.

"Such a dirty mouth for a good girl." Tawni said with a smile on her face. Sonny relaxed her grip in the blonde's hair while breathing heavily. Tawni slid off the brunette and sat on the girl's side. She moved her hands down to Sonny's pants and unbutton them while looking down at her love. "You're so beautiful." Tawni said.

"And you're gorgeous." Sonny said in a breathy reply.

Tawni smiled before she tongue kissed the brunette while massaging the girl's breast causing Sonny to moan into the kiss as her eyes fell close. Tawni broke the kiss and trail kisses and licks down Sonny's jawline while her right hand traveled down her girlfriend's tone stomach. Tawni soon reached the brunette's neck with her kisses where she started biting her neck until she found her pulse point and where she started sucking on it causing Sonny to moan loadly. All the while, Tawni's hand soon reached Sonny's pants where it traveled under them to a neatly trimmed patch of hair. Soon the diva moved her kissing back to the brunette's breasts where she took the right nipple into her mouth causing Sonny to moan again.

Tawni moved her hand down over Sonny's heated center as she cupped it causing the brunette to buckle her hips and moan. Tawni smiled feeling her girlfriend's wetness.

"Sonny, you're sooo wet. Is this all for me?" Tawni asked with a smirk. She moved her hand up and down over her center causing Sonny to move her hips to generate more friction to her aching center. "No, no, no Sonny. We do this at my pace." Tawni said before attacking the brunette's breasts again. She took the left one in her mouth and sucked on it while rubbing Sonny's center.

She let go of the breast and lovingly kissed it. "Sonny? Are you ready?" She asked.

"Tawni please stop teasing me?" The brunette begged with pleading eyes and heavy breathing.

Tawni smiled before shoving a finger in to Sonny, right through her hymen causing her to give a loud pitch scream and slam her eyes shut at the pain going through her body. Tawni kept her hand still so her lover could accommodate the pain, but soon Tawni was kissing away Sonny's tears that fell out of her closed eyes as Sonny's pain turned to pleasure and Tawni begun to move her finger in slow strokes. Soon the blonde moved her head back to Sonny's chest and took the right breast in her mouth and sucked and lick it while her finger picked up its pace in the brunette's womenhood.

"Fuck! Tawni yes!" Sonny yelled out as she begun to push her hips to met Tawni's hand.

Tawni kept pleasuring the brunette's ample chest as the speed of her hand increased as the burnette was getting wetter. Soon Sonny was panting and cutching the sheets as she neared her clamix.

"Fuck! Ta- Tawni! I go- gonna cum!" Sonny said through rigged breaths. Hearing this, the blonde entered another finger into her gilfriend's clothed womanhood and again Tawni picked up her speed as Sonny's walls begun tighting around her fingers. "Sooo cl-close."

"Cum for me baby." Tawni said before she bit down on Sonny's right nipple sending the brunette right over the edge as her clamix reached its peak and crash down on her causing her to scream out in pure bliss. Tawni slowed her strokes, letting Sonny ride out her first orgasm as she converse on the bed. Tawni gave little kisses to Sonny as she begun to fall off of the high of the orgasm. Tawni removed her fingers from the brunette's pants and brought them up to up to her mouth and licked them clean. "Baby you taste so sweet. I have to get more."

* * *

><p><strong>We will continue this party in the next chapter<strong>


End file.
